enLivened Player
by Myrddin Le Fay
Summary: AU: Year 6! A letter from the 'not alive & living in Amsterdam, Sirius Black' starts Harry off on an 'adventure' of a lifetime. He'll make new friends with heroes & mage alike as he tries to be a hero he can like: a hero who won't let fate or 'destiny' stand in the way of enjoying life at the same time as protecting his friends. Harry-Multi! DC-Xover!
1. Episode I: Amsterdam

_**Disclaimer: **__I own not Harry Potter or DC comics, thy only own what is new, my own, my self. My characters, locations, and plots are mine. Even this disclaimer. Its mine, so don't steal my disclaimer._

**AN: **_this is a re-working/re-write. The plot and story is the same, but I've added more description and added to the story and plot. Adding in more information to better understand the story, and hopefully make it better. I hope that in some if not most chapters it feels as if you're reading a new story._

_**Player**_

_**Episode I**_

_**Amsterdam**_

_Harry James Potter,_

_Hi Harry mate, it's me, your godfather, Sirius. Well you know me I'm not really Serious but I am Sirius. If you're reading this… oops, my bad I've kicked the bucket. I've died. Dead. No more handsome me. _

_I was probably killed doing something stupid and wasn't paying attention. It was probably that loon cousin of mine. I wonder why she never used a more dangerous curse. Well never mind, as I was saying, she probably killed me while I was gloating. I was probably hit by a crappy spell a knocked through some sort arch of death where know one could possibly save me, and now I am know longer alive. _

_I'm not hiding out in Amsterdam after faking my own death or anything. I assure you I am quite dead, and nowhere near Holland at all. If you were going looking for me there, you would never find me because dead people do not live on in Holland._

_Well that isn't what this letter is supposed to be about because I know for a fact that you know I'm dead. I'll tell you how I didn't fake my death when I see you. Christmas is a good time to visit the dead._

_Anyway, this letter is to give you some advice. First piece of advice. Dumbledore's a moron, and he's probably told you about that stupid prophesy by now? I told him to tell you about it ages ago, but he kept saying things like. "Harry's just a boy," and. "He's just a child that needs to be protected," or. "He needs a childhood." Well, as I said before Dumbledore's a moron. _

_What does he know; he's just a silly old man with a small knob. I should know I saw it once, biggest mistake of my life. though I learnt a valuable lesson. Always knock before entering someone's bathroom. _

_Anyway, back to the prophecy. I say it is a load of crap. Who can take a prophecy seriously when it is made by that old fraud Trelawney? Anyway, who gives a crap about some stupid fortune telling? Prophesies only come true when you make them come true. You saw how many prophesies there are in the department of mysteries. How many of them do you think came true? I would say none, because they were never heard by the right people._

_Don't let that stupid old man ruin your life. You don't have to make that stupid prophecy come true._

_Here's what you should do instead of following the old bastard around like all the other sheep in the Order. I say you go out, have fun, learn some new interesting things. Prank some Slytherins, and make Snape's life at Hogwarts hell. Go out and meet some girls, get laid, see how many Hogwarts girls you can get into bed. You're famous Harry. Use that to you're advantage. Use your fame to get in the sack with the good-looking girls at school. Only the good-looking ones though. I don't want to find out you've been with any minggers in the land of the dead that's not Amsterdam. It'll gross me out. Do that and you will make me the proudest godfather in history? And you'll be the first student in history to sleep with most of the female population of Hogwarts? _

_And maybe sometime soon you could grab a portkey to Amsterdam where I am not alive and I can prove to you that I really am dead, and you can tell my spirit of all the mayhem and mischief you've caused while at school._

_I'm sure you'll do me and your father proud._

_Until we meet again, in the afterlife and not in Holland!_

_Yours truly, _

_Sirius, (Padfoot) Black._

_P.S almost forgot you'll find enclosed with this letter your new passport (it's not a fake?) Your new name is Harry Black; no one will suspect a thing when you decide to take a vacation._

_Oh, by the way, read the back of this letter, where there aren't any spells and wand movements to remove tracing spells and too allow you to perform magic outside of school illegally without getting expelled._

_Bye-bye pup, until the Spirit World (that isn't in Amsterdam, Holland),_

_Sirius._

_P.S.S forgot to say, do what ever you want at school like becoming an illegal animagus. While Dumbles believes in the prophecy (Idiot), you have free reign at Hogwarts. When you get detention, don't show up unless it's to bug Snivilus. Dumbles won't ever expel you or even suspend you. So begin your reign of terror. Nearly all of the Marauders are dead now, so you have a legacy to live up to as the Marauders Ghost! Cool name huh?_

_I just had a thought. Difficult for me, I know, but maybe you should pop down to Diagon Ally and get a few advanced, powerful and interesting spell books. (I know books, you're wondering who really wrote this letter? Well I'm quite sure I'm me. Books can be useful and have great spells for pranking) Anyway see if you can find a book on Occlumency too. I'm sure you could learn it better from a book than you can from that greasy useless tosser, Snape._

_Try to get rid of him if you can as he ruins futures from what I heard McGonagall say. She said he's an incompetent pillock, who can't even teach the smarter kids because he intimidates and threatens them._

_Well player this is bye for real this time. (Maybe you could pop over to the afterlife during the Christmas holiday and we could hang out, (get pissed and stoned?) The afterlife not being Amsterdam in Holland, remember I'm dead and there's no way I could still be alive)_

_Yours truly,_

_Your godfather, _

_-Sirius Black. _

_P.S.S.S one last food for thought. Stop with the brooding and enjoy your self. Fuck what Dumbledore wants and get out of the house for awhile during this summer. You know a few hot girl, go and see if they'll have some fun with you. Though I doubt Hermione would. Ginny most likely will since she is madly in love with you. But try not to break her heart or anything. It would make both of us feel guilty._

_Love, _

_Sirius. _

**To Be Continued…**

_**AN:**_ I know its short but it is just a prologue. During this redo/clean-up, I'll be adding in extra scenes here and threre such as lemons and limes that a lot of reviewers complained about me skipping. Thanks for reading.


	2. Episode II: Plans

_**Disclaimer: **__I own not Harry Potter or DC comics, thy only own what is new, my own, my self. My characters, locations, and plots are mine. Even this disclaimer. Its mine, so don't steal my disclaimer._

**AN:**_this is a re-working/re-write. The plot and story is the same, but I've added more description and added to the story and plot. Adding in more information to better understand the story, and hopefully make it better. Plus I've been fixing as many grammar and spelling mistakes as I can discover. I hope that in some if not most chapters it feels as if you're reading a new story._

_**Player**_

_**Episode II**_

_**Plans**_

Harry was sitting on his bed in number four Privet Drive, reading and re-reading the weirdest letter he had ever received. And it made him smile from ear to ear, as he made a silent promise to himself to do all that the not alive and living in Holland Sirius had suggested. Yes, Sirius is certainly not alive in Amsterdam. And trust that douche to chose there of all places to not be living. He chuckled at his own insane thoughts wondering whether madness can rub off from the dead to the living.

_It only makes sense to make Snape's life hell at school. And while I am at it. I think I will_ _make life as difficult as I can for Dumbles too. In addition, his stupid Order of the Sheep. _He laughed aloud at the thought of making them all suffer at the hands of his pranks. _The Marauders Ghost, I like it,_ he smirked smugly.

He was not so sure about the whole sleeping around thing though. _I'm not so sure about the whole sleeping around thing though. Well I am the boy-who-lived. maybe I can use that to become the guy-who-screwed-most-of-the-hot-witches-on-Earth. Well the name needs work, maybe I can abbreviate it? T-G-W-S-M-O-T-W-O-E, TGWSMOTWOE. Yeah, still needs some fine-tuning though._

"Hmmmmm" he hmmmmm'd to himself "ah" he ah'd before continuing to talk to himself. "I should catch the Knight Bus to Diagon Ally?" he sighed. _Boy am I lonely. I have only been back two days and I am already talking to myself? Damn that's pitiful. If my fans could see me now. Maybe I would get a hug. _He smiled a little at that thought.

He turned his letter from his dead godfather (who is not alive in Amsterdam) around and read the instructions, and then he did not pull out his wand. He then didn't mutter the spell to remove the tracking charms from his wand while making the wand movements. Then he did not check himself for tracking charms to find three, and did not remove them with the simple spells Sirius had given him.

_Wow, they must really hate not knowing where I am._ He smirked slightly to himself. _I hope they do not find me for a while. It will teach them a lesson. Gits._

He got up from his bed with a big grin on his face and placed his letter from the not alive and hiding out in Amsterdam Sirius Black into his school trunk, and hid it under all of his junk. _I think I'll get some muggle money from my Gringots account first, and buy some nice new muggle clothes. If I'm going to be a player then I need to look the part, and maybe get something done to my hair._

Harry shrunk his trunk after removing his invisibility cloak, while whistling the - _I can use magic while at home _tuneand the_ ministry are too dumb to find out. _He put his trunk in his pocket and threw on his cloak disappearing (no he did not disapparate, he just became invisible,) and then opened the bedroom door, stepping through and closing it behind him.

"Mum… Mum!" the fat blonde prick Dudley Dursley was yelling from the top of the stairs. A little way in front of his cool, smart and brilliant, perfect, handsome can't do anything wrong cousin, Harry Potter. Said awesome cousin who just so happens to be invisible and smirking evilly. And an evilly smirking invisible relative who hates you is something you should fear when you're standing at the top of a flight of stairs. Heck, you should just fear them plan and simple. _Yes, fear me plubbo! Whaahahahahaha! Hmm, is plubbo even a word? If not then it is now._

_Hmm… thinking about invisibility, why haven't I used this bloody cloak to spy on girls in the bathroom at school? I am a teenage boy after all. And I figure that's the sort of awesome thing a teenage boy with Cloak of Invisibility should do, right? Yep, most certainly. I'll just have to remember that for the new term. But there are muggle bathrooms too; maybe I'll try it out sometime. Whaahahahahaha! And maybe stop the evil laughing in my head; I'm not the insane bad guy here, am I?_

"What is it Duddiekins?" Aunt Petunia called from the kitchen. _How I hate that screechy voiced wench. I wish she were up here too. I wonder whether my mum would have approved of this. Probably not. But hey, she's not here so who cares. I'll never know for sure. And what a stupid and babyish nickname, if only his friends could see him now._

"When's dinn... Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Dudley screamed as he 'tripped' down the stairs, bouncing of every step as he went, with the happily smiling Harry walking down after him._ I wonder how that happened. Because I certainly had nothing to do with it._

It appeared Dudley was out cold. Harry got a good look and smiled a little. Dudley's face was bloodied and one of his legs is bent in a weird, not normal way. Harry not wanting to stick around shrugged and hopped over him and headed to the front door. _Ah well, accidents happen._

Harry looked round to see his Aunt in a frantic state of panic hovering over Dudley's unconscious form. _He should be more careful while on the stairs. _He opened the front door unnoticed by his crying Aunt who was fumbling with the phone. _Guess she is calling the paramedics. I would not have wanted to bother them. They have more important things to deal with rather than wasters of carbon and resources like him. But I guess they'll discover that for themselves when Dudley wakes up. _

He silently snickered as he slipped through the door, and walked quietly away from Privet Drive, and entered Magnolia Crescent, silently humming the. _Dumbledore's a moron_ tune that for some reason was now stuck in his head. It goes something like this. _Dumbledore's a_ _moron tralalalala… he plays with his bogies tralalalala… he fiddles with Snape's wily tralalalala._ Harry shuddered here but continued his tune anyway. _His sheep follow him blindly without a clue tralalalala… and he'll get them all killed tralalalala… but I'm passed caring tralalalala… Dumbledore's a moron tralalalala._

Harry quickly removed his invisibility cloak, and stuffed it in his pocket after a quick look around to see if the cost was clear. He pulled out his wand and gave it a flick up.** 'BANG' **the Knight Bus came screeching to a halt in front of him. Why they couldn't hire a qualified driver escaped his mind, not that he cares, as it shall serve his purpose just fine. He smiled at the sight of the big purple triple Decker bus. The door 'phsssed' open and there stood the happy form of Stan Shunpike the stupid bus conductor. Why they need a conductor, no one knows. Muggles don't need them anymore.

_Why can't they just get a more advanced bus? Can't they afford one? Or maybe they're too tight? Or it could be the ministry not wanting anything modern and with the times? In fact, wouldn't it be cool to buy a new train to go to Hogwarts? Wizards. They think they're so awesome but they're just backwards. _

"'Ello there. Why if it ain't 'Arry Potter" Stan greeted him eagerly. _People like him should be locked away, the pimple faced idiot. There are probably a thousand potions to clear that pizza face of his up, what a pleb._ "Look Earn," Stan turned to the driver. "It's 'Arry Potter." The bus driver just grunted in response and said nothing. _At least he is not_ _stupid. But really should take his bus drivers test someday._ "Where are you off to then 'Arry?" Stan asked excitedly.

"Diagon Alley," he replied amusedly stepping onto the bus.

"Well it will be quite a long trip; bus is nearly full, you see?" Stan said happily with a big stupid grin on his face, gesturing for Harry to look around, which he did to find only one seat available for him. Next to some hot blonde girl, he remembers seeing at Hogwarts a few times. _I think she is in year seven when the new school term starts. Maybe she can be my first conquest. _He chuckled evilly to himself, and receiving some odd looks from fellow passengers.

"Okay, I'll pay you triple to make Diagon Alley your next stop?" Harry asked hopefully.

"You got ya self a deal," Stan said happily. _What a moron I would have gone higher, not much though, I haven't got much cash on me. _He paid the stupid bus conductor his money then retreated into the bus and casually sat next to the hot blonde piece of eye candy.

"Hello," he greeted her cheerfully as the bus exploded forwards with a huge bang almost knocking everybody out of there seats. _Why_ _can't they put in seatbelts? Don't they believe in passenger safety? Or maybe they're too cheep? In fact, they should fasten the benches _to _the floor too. Who wants to slide around all over the place?_ "I'm Harry."

"I know," she replied. "I'm Alyssa." They shook hands and he gently caressed (or stroked) It with his thumb before releasing her; noting her smooth skin, and smiling brightly at her.

"So where are you off to?" he asked her with the most affectionate grin he could muster. _Flirting is hard work;_ he sighed but kept his grin in place.

"Oh, I'm going to Diagon Alley," she said with a blush to her cheeks. _Wow, this is easier than I thought; maybe it is because of her not believing me about Voldies return? Now she is trying to make amends. I would have thought it would be harder, like I thought on the paragraph above this one. _

"Really? Me too. That's the next stop," he smiled cheekily while she frowned.

"What? That moron conductor said we won't be there for at least an hour, and I got on just before you," she said crossly reminding Harry briefly of that stupid Horntail Dragon; at that crappy tournament, he cannot remember the name. _The Deadly Magician Tournament?_ _No, that's not right. The Dark Lord Resurrection Tournament? Hmm, close but that still isn't right. Ah well, whatever._

"Well, I kind of paid him extra so I could get there faster." _It isn't like I want to ride this hunk of junk all day._

"Oh. I didn't think of that. I just thought they did it because of who you are," she blushed brighter. _This girl might be fun. _He snickered to himself. _Fun in the sack._ He snickered some more.

"What was that?" she asked him through narrowed eyes. _Hope she cannot read minds; that would suck. I hope she sucks._ He giggled nervously at his suggestive thoughts.

"Err… Nothing," he put on his best innocent expression, which probably wasn't very good as the bus exploded to a stop outside the Leaky Cauldron, and on reflexes he put his arms out to stop the girl from shooting out of her seat too the floor. He grabbed her 'Accidentally' (and not on purpose) by the chest and got a good feel through her thin summer robes of her nicely sized bust.

_Nice; I'll have to try that again sometime. _He thought too soon as Alyssa's hand smacked him across the face. _Ouch, that hurt; maybe I won't try that again?_

"Ouch," Harry Ouch'd aloud rubbing his cheek where she hit him with his free hand. "What you do that for?" Then he realised his hand was still on her and quickly removed it. "Err… Sorry, Quidditch reflexes?" he gave her a feeble smile while praying. _Please be stupid, please believe; believe._ He was willing her too believe his lame excuse; he did not want another slap. _I really, really do not want another slap; it hurt. _He crossed his fingers in hope that it would help.

"Okay. I'll let you off this once but try that again and I'll give you another slap got it?" she asked him with her eyebrows raised. _Cool I'll have to remember that. If I don't want a slap, cross my fingers and pray. I should write a book._

"Okay, next time the hottest girl on the bus is about to fall I'll let her," he agreed as he stood up and offered his hand, which she took, blushing brightly at his admiration of her looks. He helped her up from her seat and the two still holding hands and ignoring the staring morons that are the other passengers left the bus. The door 'phsssed' open to let them out.

Harry and Alyssa entered the Leaky Cauldron pub, which was crowded with weirdoes as usual. Wearing robes and whatnot… _whatnot to_ _wear in the real world._ He silently snickered. So not wanting to be near those weirdo's for too long they quickly left through the back door into Diagon Alley. They found that some fool had left the archway into the Alley open so they just walked through, also not closing it. Plus who really cares?

"So where do you need to go?" the girl asked as they made their way down the outdated street towards Gringots. _Someone really needs to upgrade this place; it looks like something from the sixteen hundreds. Hmm, it seems like Miss. Hot Thing has decided to tag along. Cool, this way I won't have to use much persuasion to get her to come into the Mug… Scientific-World and help me pick out some new clothes, girls are good at that sort of thing I hear. Hmm, Scientific-World. It has a better ring to it than Muggle World. Muggles aren't the 'MUGS' on this planet. _

"Just got to draw out some cash," Harry finally answered. _How much are you._ He looked at her with perverted eyes that she did not seem to mind. _Not caring about that stupid prophecy or Mouldybutt is easier than I thought. Maybe thinking about girls is what I should be doing anyway. Normal boys my age do, right? I think it's all they do. Oh damn, I best stop thinking dirty thoughts. I'm going to get a bonner if I continue. Hopefully the ugly things at the bank will keep that at bay. Just having to look at them is enough to put anyone except the dirtiest off. Hmm, I wonder whether there are people with a goblin human fetish. I'm sure there is with vampires. I've heard girls like vampire human romance novels. _

"So what do you plan on doing today?" she asked with a beautiful smile.

_You for a start. _"I'm going into the muggle world to buy some new clothes," he told her with what he hoped was a flirty smile and not a dirty one again? "Would you like to come along? I'm sure I could use a smart girl's opinion," he asked her hopefully.

"Okay," she agreed after a moments thought. _Great, maybe I should get one of those little black books that I've heard about and put her name at the top of what will hopefully be a very long list. _He left her by the entrance and walked into the bank and up to the nearest goblin teller. _Why do they call them tellers anyway? They don't tell me much. _He wondered. _Well I'll try to remember to ask someone someday._

"Can I help you?" the ugly, freaky looking goblin asked in a bored voice. _It's lucky not all goblins are this freaky looking. People would be too scared to come here. _He gave a small chuckle. _It's no wonder there ain't any small kids in here; with all of these freaky little midgets running amok I'm surprised I have the guts to come in. But I am the hero so I can't let them scare me away from my loot. Argh, no wrinkly midget land lovers gonna keep me bootie. _He chuckled and ignored the goblins crept out look.

"Yeah mate?" Harry said ignoring the goblins rude attitude by adding his own. "I would like five grand in Muggle currency and a bag full of Galleons."

"Yes Mr. Potter," the goblin replied as Harry handed him his key, _smarmy git. I wonder how he knows my name by just looking at my key. Ah, who cares?_

"Also I want it made perfectly clear that I don't want anyone other than myself to know I drew money out ever unless I say otherwise, got that?"

The goblin drew him self up straight in what he probably thought was a dignified manner, that wasn't. "I assure you Mr. Potter we have the strictest confidentiality…"

"Good," Harry interrupted the freaky little monster. "Because if I find out otherwise I will be taking my fortunes to a muggle bank."

"Of course Mr. Potter. No human shall know of your transactions." The goblin handed Harry a wallet full of muggle money and a moneybag full of Galleons. Harry put his money away in his pocket and found Alyssa waiting for him by the entrance. _Boy pissing off that goblin was fun; I should have done that, years ago. I bet that arse Dumbles has been eyeing my account. Probably hoping to get my loot if I die. I'll have to do something about that soon. I'll leave it all to Muggle Charities… scientific charities (medical research and the likes), and make sure the Wizarding World knows. That will sure rub them the wrong way. Serves them right. Well that makes sense, sounds like a Super-Awesome-Mega-Cool-Sexy plan if I ever did hear one._

_Whaahahahahaha! _

_Damn, gotta stop doing that._

_**To Be Continued…**_


	3. Episode III: Muggle London

_**Player**_

_**Episode III**_

**Muggle London**

Harry and Alyssa headed out of the bank and back down the outdated street of Diagon Alley towards the entrance, back to the Leaky Cauldron. Harry saw the pompous git traitor Percy Weasley twiddling his wand like a pillock, as they were walking together hand in hand. They walked through the still open arch into the pub, _still a load of weirdoes here. I wonder if there is some kind of weirdoes' convention, which occurs everyday. I bet Percy's a member. Maybe I should tell Dobby about it he'd want to join up._

"So where too first?" Alyssa asks curiously. "I've never really been to the muggle world before."

"Oh. And why not?" Harry asked. _I bet she's living in the Stone Age like the other wizarding families, probably pure-blooded. I wonder what house she's in. They're so naive. _He chuckled to himself;_ I've really got to stop doing that I'll end up in the nut house. _

"Its, well," she stuttered nervously as they walked down the crowded muggle street. "My parents… they kind of don't like muggles." She finished quickly. _Definitely a pure-blood then._

"Why don't they like muggles?" he asked. _I think she's in Slytherin. I'll just ask her. It will make the authors life simpler if I do. _"Are you in Slytherin or something?" he asked, making her go bright red in the cheeks. She nodded and he just smirked at her. _This should be fun. She's probably the hottest Slytherin in school. _"The hat wanted to put me in Slytherin." He informed her absentmindedly with a cheeky grin. She looked at him with startled, hopeful eyes. "Being a Slytherin doesn't make you a bad person or anything. Take Malfoy for example. He would be a spaz-head know matter what house he was in." She giggled for a second as he just smiled at her.

"So, you don't, not like me, because I'm in Slytherin?" she asked with bubbly blue eyes.

"Of course I like you," he informed her with a kind smile. _I would like you a lot better if we were in a hotel room naked together._

"I bet your friend Weasley wouldn't like to hear that?" she said as they stopped at the traffic lights on a busy junction road. _Yeah he would probably flip out, stupid pillock he is. I wonder what Ron's doing right now? Probably wanking with his thoughts on Hermione? _He quivered at the mere thought. _poor Hermione._

"Probably not," Harry finally agreed while pressing the button to the lights repeatedly in the hope that they would change quicker for them to cross. Though knowing they most likely won't. "I doubt that your house mates or your parents would be too pleased with you hanging out with me either?" he asked.

"The other Slytherin's wouldn't" she agreed. "But I don't think my parents would mind that much." He smiled at her when they heard the unmistakeable sound of apparation. They looked out into the busy road to see five Death Eaters standing on the centre divide of the road, all with their wands out and skeletal masks hiding their faces, and black cloaks with hoods up, blowing in the wind. He mildly wondered whether they used a spell to make their robes do that to look cool or something.

"There's Potter!" one of them suddenly cried out in exhilaration, pointing at Harry with his wand as they all walked towards to two Hogwarts students in excitement. _Idiots, their going to get…_ Then they heard a loud horn 'BEEEEEEEEEEBBEEEEEEEEB' the horn yelled with the screeching of breaks as a big red double Decker bus ploughed into all five death eaters, splattering blood all over the bus, road and path, before it managed to stop. _Never mind._

Harry and Alyssa just stared in shock at the scene of mayhem in front of them. Harry couldn't believe his good fortune. _I can't believe my good fortune. Where does Tom find these morons? Well if he keeps using incompetent fools, the war will be over in a week, they would have killed themselves. _He giggled silently.

"Well," Harry said slowly looking away from the puddle of Dead Munchers and back to Alyssa. "That's not something you see everyday." _I wish it was though. It would make my life easier. Maybe they should start a road safety course at Hogwarts? _He snickered silently to himself. _Morons didn't have a chance... Maybe that's the power the Dark Lord knows not? A big red bus!_ He put his hand out for Alyssa, and after a moment she took it as Harry quickly lead her away from the scene of the accident.

They walked silently down the street and Harry had a huge smirk firmly plastered on his lips, and his eyes were sparkling with merriment. Alyssa kept taking startled, shy glances at him, her eyes full of fear. He was quite surprised that he wasn't that bothered by the attempt on his life._ I should be more bothered by this? Shouldn't I?_

"Why aren't you more concerned by them. I am?" Alyssa finally spoke her mind as they approached a fine clothes retail store for men. _I'm not really bothered what the shops called. It will have everything I need anyway._ "You look as though you don't care that those Death Eaters tried to get you." She added as they stopped outside the store. He looked her in the eyes and saw that she was really worried about him.

"Well," he thought for a moment. "I guess it's just that they've tried so many times. I just don't care anymore," he told her honesty, shrugging. "Plus, you saw those idiots. Who could be scared of twats that don't even know how to look both ways while crossing a busy road?" he shrugged. _They're almost as stupid as Dudley, who 'accidentally' fell down the stairs. Wow, why do I articulate in my thoughts? _"Don't worry about them now. I'll buy some new clothes then I'll buy you some lunch? Okay?"

"O… okay," she said uncertainly. _Wow, she's really cute when she's confused. _Harry guided her into the shop where they completely forgot about the Death Eaters as Alyssa was in her element. 'A clothes shop' forgot all about the silly Death Eaters and helped Harry pick out some new clothes, because he knew if left to do it himself he would go wrong somehow.

Back in Privet Drive.

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and leader of the Order of the Sheep… I mean Order of the Phoenix arrived to be greeted by Nimphadora Tonks and Alistor Mad-Eye Moody: two faithful members to the Order of the Sh… Phoenix.

"What's wrong Alistor?" Dumbledore asked when he approached the two Order members. "Is Harry alright?"

"I don't know Albus!" Moody growled in a threatening way. "I turned up for my shift to watch the boy, and I saw he wasn't in his room so I searched the house and there's no one there." His electric blue magical eye was zooming about in its socket comically. _Does he not know how stupid that eye looks?_

"What about his Aunt or Uncle?" Dumbledore asked, though I'm now going to start referring to him by first name. It's shorter to spell. "Or even his Cousin. Is there no one in?"

"I'm afraid not Albus" Moody growled again. _If I didn't know better I would say he was the werewolf not Remus. _"Nimphado… Ouch" he Ouch'd. "What was that for?" he growled again turning to Nimp… No I won't make that mistake… turning to look at Tonks.

"You call me that again and I'll do more than slap you upside the head," she replied fiercely, making Moody wince back in fear. _Everyone knows that you don't mess with Tonks. _See even Albus is smart enough that he even thinks Tonks rather than Ni… the forbidden first name of Tonks. He has suffered too many head related injuries from her.

"Well as I was saying," Moody continued carefully in a rather strangely normal voice. _'Ha' I knew he practices that growl. _"Tonks here saw one of those Hambulances come and take Harry's Cousin away."

Albus frowned. "Why?" he asked. "What happened to the poor boy?" Albus added worriedly.

"From what I heard before they dove off with him and his mum," Tonks said snuffing out a snicker. "He tripped down the stairs." _Poor-boy. I hope he's alright. Harry will be sad when we find him and tell him of such bad, tragic news._

"He will be alright though wont he?" Albus asked fearfully. Moody and Tonks just shared a confused glance with each other before shrugging. _Maybe I should send him a get well card? Yes I think he will like that._

"Anyway! What we gonna do about Potter?" Moody asked his growl returning ten fold.

"Hmmm!" Albus 'hmmm'd' pulling a small metal thingy out of his pocket then tapping it with his wand. "Impossible!" Albus declared looking at the little metal thingy or it could have been plastic only Albus knows. "He no longer has the tracing charms on." Albus looked horrified. "Death Eaters must have taken him."

"Err… He could have taken them off himself," Tonks piped in looking very doubtful that Death Eaters took him.

"I doubt that very much," Albus disagreed in indignation and as dignified as he could manage. "Harry would not know how." _Plus I made sure he kept well away from books on tracing spells. _"He is just a boy," Albus stated as though that settled the matter.

"Then why are all his things gone?" Moody stated in his most prominent growl to date. "I doubt the Death Eaters would have packed all his things and taken them." He said smugly. "Plus no sign of a struggle. Potter would have no doubt caused them a lot of damage first." And this arguments going to continue for a while so let jump back to Harry and see how he's doing with his shopping trip with Alyssa.

Harry and Alyssa had been shopping for two hours now, and Harry had tried on everything that he had now bought including the underwear. He got Alyssa's opinion and from what he could tell she like the tight boxer shorts. Well she looked as though she liked them after she stopped starring at his bare chest that had been conditioned by his years of Quidditch. She couldn't keep her eyes of his package after that.

He had bought several bags of nice new muggle clothes that fit perfectly and threw the baggy oversized elephant crap that use to belong to Dudley away. Now he was wearing black trainers, black combat trousers with lots of pockets, a black tee-shirt and shirt only halfway done up, and a new jacket that was black with a crimson lining, left completely undone. _I like the colour black._

He had taken his new clothes into a nearby rest room shrunk them and put them in his pocket because he's just too lazy to carry them. He also thought it was slightly weird that his new friend hadn't commented on his illegal use of underage magic but just shrugged it off as ignorance.

And now they were entering a muggle fast food restaurant. Lets call it McDougall's for not wanting to been seen advertising McDonalds. They joined the not to large queue to get some food. Listening to Rock this Party by Bob Sinclar playing over the restaurants speakers. Harry was bobbing his head to the awesome tune, wondering how he new the song or who Bob Sinclar is and put it down to author laziness.

"This place is packed with muggles," Alyssa said absentmindedly to our young protagonist while also bobbing her head to the music.

"Well what did you expect?" Harry asked "Vampires?" he added cheekily getting a few strange looks from the mindless morons around him. She giggled as they moved further forward in the queue.

"Well I guess muggles are better than Vampires," she replied with a smile as they reached the front of the queue to be greeted by some Indian or maybe Pakistani woman. Well she was wearing one of those scarf thingies over her head and I'm just one of the ignorant masses.

"What can I get you?" she asked in a barely understandable accent, but writing a barely understandable accent is to much trouble so I won't and say I did.

"Err… Sorry? What did you say?" Harry asked obviously he couldn't understand her. _I wish they wouldn't let foreigners work behind the till. I can never understand them. _Don't you just hate it when that happens; everyone thinks it even the foreigners.

"W-h-a-t c-a-n I g-e-t y-o-u?" the McDougall's woman asked again slower this time like he's a moron. He just wanted to Hex her into oblivion.

"Oh. Okay we'll have two of those," Harry replied pointing up to the display board with a huge burger fries and a drink. "And make them large," he added with a nod of satisfaction.

"What drink?"

"What drink do you want?" Harry asked turning to Alyssa.

"What drinks do they do?" Alyssa asked curiously

"Well, they have coke, lemonade, orangeade or milkshakes." He informed her with a smile.

"Okay do they have banana milkshake?" she asked.

"Okay then we'll both have banana milkshake," he said turning back to the McDougall's staff member. She then slowly made her way to get their meals and fifteen minuets later they had their food and were sitting at a table eating their lunch and chatting about nothing of importance. Harry couldn't help but wish she was wearing something more revealing while he stared at her chest longingly.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	4. Episode IV: Lovers

_**Player**_

_**Episode IV**_

_**Lovers**_

Meanwhile back at Privet Drive Minerva McGonagall had come to find Albus Dumbledore because he had been gone for a few hours now and she was getting worried. _There he is! Bloody poof. _He was wearing purple robes with pink stars and in a muggle neighbourhood too. _Though, no sane straight man would wear that in the magical world either._

"Maybe the death eaters are getting smarter?" Albus added smugly, there argument still going on strong.

"What are you three doing here?" McGonagall asked sternly approaching the three bickering idiots. "Its getting late. Where's Mr. Potter?" _Bloody idiots probably forgot all about him._

"Well we don't know," Tonks admitted going bright red in the cheeks having forgotten all about him.

"It is my belief Minerva," Albus began smugly and knowingly. "That he wa…"

"No he wasn't," Moody's growl interrupted him. "He left by himself."

"No. Death Eaters obviously took him," Albus disagreed heatedly.

"Death eaters wouldn't have taken his stuff," Tonks piped in scowling.

Well you can all see where this is going so let's jump forward in time a few hours? Let's say that it's now 10pm and darkness has fallen over Privet Drive. Minerva McGonagall couldn't believe it. She has watched all three of them Albus, Tonks and Moody arguing for hours over whether Harry Potter had left the house himself or was taken by Dearth Eaters.

Even more shocking was; she had been dragged into the argument by Albus… probably in the hopes that she would agree with him. But unfortunately, for Albus she had to agree with the other two. Under all the evidence it was more likely Mr. Potter left the house under his own influence.

**Back in muggle London.**

Harry and Alyssa were sitting in a bar getting hammered. It's nice when you don't get asked for ID. They had arrived at the bar after Harry got his hair cut and styled. He now had cosmic blue highlights throughout his messy spikes of raven black hair, and even if he said so himself he looked 'cool.'

I was then he shivered slightly. He frowned wondering what that was about. Maybe someone's talking about him. He internally shrugged and smiled at Alyssa. "So," he suddenly said nervously. "What do you want to do?" he asked. "We could get a hotel room for the night and head to our homes tomorrow?" he added bravely using all of his Gryffindor courage and forgetting his Slytherin cunning.

_Is he asking what I think he is? _"Okay" slipped out of her mouth. _I can't believe I just agreed. _He smiled at her and stood up and offered his hand staggering slightly. They left the bar hand in hand and walked for a few blocks until they came to a nice looking hotel.

Several hours later a very naked raven and blue haired Gryffindor boy woke up in bed with a very naked blonde haired Slytherin girl. Squinting his eyes against the bright sunlight streaming through the window of a nice hotel room. He waited for a few minuets just starring at the first of his many beautiful conquests.

She opened her eyes and smiled at him for a moment then pulled the covers above her head as she wriggled her way down his body to do something she found she rather enjoyed. _It's nicer than sucking my thumb. _She also enjoyed the noises he makes.

He was rock hard within moments of her lips wrapping around his penis, and let out a soft moan. Damn it felt so good he almost exploded there and then. However, held back as he wants it to last as long as possible. She moved at a faster pace. Her tongue lashing over its tip causing louder groans too spill from his lips. His breathing ragged and uncontrolled; his hand slipped beneath the covers, and his fingers wrapped through her hair.

He helped guide her up and down on his cock, groaning deep within his throat. He felt a bubble of pleasure rolling around his stomach, and he felt he couldn't hold back for much longer. She just moved faster and faster; her mouth sucking as hard as she possibly can; trying to take in as much as she can.

Harry suddenly gasped out, groaning loudly he pulled her further down, raising his hips he pushed his dick further in her. He exploded in orgasm, shooting his hot and sticky seed deep into her mouth and down her willing throat. She sucked at it as he slowly relaxed on the bed. His breathing laboured he relaxed as she continued sucking his softening cock. His sticky slime slithering across her taste buds and down her throat.

_Damn, this is so much better than brooding… _His eyes rolled lazily as his breathing slowly returned to normal.

**Several more hours later.**

Harry had left Alyssa in Diagon Alley after shopping for some stuff he wanted. Like a new trunk, which has seven compartments just like Moody's has. He filled it with books that he bought from the bookshop. Plus potions supplies and removed another tracking charm from him self that must have been placed like the one he found from yesterday. He was only mildly curious who kept putting tracking charms on him. The only person he saw who he knew was Percy Weasley so he thought nothing of it.

He also made a quick stop down Nocturne Alley using a concealment cloak he bought from the robe shop in Diagon Alley. He bought some illegal books and some on the dark arts as well as some black market potions supplies, and just regular illegal stuff that seemed interesting, not telling you what… means anything that he has that you didn't hear about he bought there.

He just stepped off the Knight Bus on his street of Privet Drive when he noticed a commotion coming from outside number four. There were at least thirty wizards and witches having a heated argument about something. So curiosity getting the better of him he strolled up to them.

"I still agree with Albus," Kinsley Shaklebolt was saying. "He's just a young boy, and he's been taken by Death Eaters." That got Harry's curiosity piqued, and he wondered who had been kidnapped by Death Eaters. _Don't these Death Munchers have any morals kidnapping young boys?_

"Hey who's the young boy that's been kidnapped?" Harry asked the crowed.

"Harry Potter has," came the voice of Albus Dumbledore or as Harry likes to call him in his mind Dumbles. Chuckling Harry got a twinkle of mischief in his eye as the arguing continued and a sneaky plan formed in his mind.

"I bet you one thousand Galleons he hasn't," Harry called back to Dumbles, cackling madly inside his head.

"Okay," Dumbles replied smugly. "You got yourself a deal. Easiest grand I'll ever make."

"Albus!" came McGonagall's scolding voice as Harry walked through the crowd who had slowly stopped talking as Harry walked through to Dumbles who was starring at him in shock while he smirked smugly.

"Well you were right," Harry said laughing at Dumbles as he passed. "Easiest grand I'll ever make. I'll expect the money by the end of the week," he added as he entered the house leaving the stunned and embarrassed crowed of idiots behind. Harry mildly wondered how long they had been arguing outside. Shrugging he went upstairs to begin his Animagus potion if he can figure it out, but then without the greasy prat of a potion master hovering over him insulting him when he doesn't even know him it should be as easy as taking a piss.

And with his new Patronus thoughts on his mind he un-shrunk his trunks pulled out what he needed, and got to work after a quick flick of his wand so that perverted old men with magical eyes couldn't see through his walls or clothes.

Back outside Tonks and Moody were laughing at Dumbles who was bright red with embarrassment. "I'll go ask him where he went," Tonks said still giggling as she walked into the house. She climbed up the stairs to Harry's room to find him reading a large potions book.

"Wotcher 'Arry," she greeted cheerfully as she closed the door behind her. He looked up and smiled at her with eyes full of mischief.

"Hi Tonks," he said smiling. He closed his book and stood up and removed his shirt as he approached her and before she knew what was happening, his lips touched hers and he pulled her down on to the bed with him as her hair colour kept shifting through several different colours.

Fifty minuets later after Tonks entered the house the other members of the Order of the Sheep… Sorry. Order of the Phoenix were still waiting for Tonks to exit the house wondering if she was planning on spending the night or something. Little did they know with Moody's eye unable to see into Harry's room she was planning that and much much more.

_**To Be Continued… **_

By the way I've gone up in the world from Lord to Emperor, as I've changed my pen-name from Lord of the Phoenix to Emperor Arcadia. I got bored of the same one, lol!


	5. Episode V: Tension

_**Player**_

_**Episode V**_

_**Tension**_

Harry woke up to feel a soft warm body next laying across his her bare skin. A smile crept across his lips as the full event of the night before entered his mind.

He opened his eye to see the purple haired woman on top of him, hair sprawled across his chest and a cheeky embarrassed smile on her face.

"Morning, Harry," she whispered without opening her eyes.

"Good morning, Tonks," he replied, amused and trying not to let it get hard right now. He's comfortable and content as he is without his body acting out.

"I never thought you were this kind of lad, Harry," she responded after a few minutes her deep purple/blue eyes slowly drifting open to stare into his emerald green smiling shyly.

"Things change," Harry replied laughingly with a small smirk on his lips. "So can you?" he added as an afterthought, chuckling amused at his innuendo.

"W-what?" she stammered embarrassed as he chuckled, her cheeks burning bright red.

Harry rolled his eyes as he heard a tapping on the window… looking over he saw two blurry figures that could be owls tapping for entrance; one snowy white owl, his own, Hedwig, and a small grey ball of fluff that might be Pigwigton, or Pig for short. _Ron's bloody annoyingly hyperactive owl… or more accurately Ron's pest. When I visit the land of the dead that is nowhere in Europe, I am so going to kill Sirius for this owls existence in my life. _

_Moreover, what a stupid name… Pigwigton? I should give Ginny a spanking on her tight bare butt for that name alone. Hmm... I believe I have a pervy voice in my head… where else would that thought come from? Well she is hot. Yes, voice in my head… yes she is._

Sighing in content and internally smirking, about his need to spank Ginny's no doubt tight and delicious arse. Harry carefully climbed out from under Tonks and out of bed naked, ignoring Tonks who continued to stuttered in embarrassment. Her embarrassment only escalated at Harrys' complete nakedness. He just didn't seem to mind this sort of thing anymore. Anyway, she's touched every inch of him already, so he sees no reason for any kind of modesty with her right now.

He walked over to the window rubbing sleep from his blurry eyes; not being able to see well without his glasses he let the two owls in through the window, noticing they both had a letter each for him.

Hedwig landed on the dresser next to her cage standing on one leg so that Harry can untie his letter from the other while Pig zoomed around his head like a crazed halo. Ignoring the stupid little bird he quickly untied the letter from Hedwig before she quickly hopped on her perch to drink some water.

Harry briefly glanced at the blurry neat scrawl in blue ink on the front saying his name. _I wish I did not need glasses, screwing Tonks and trying to keep them on was too much effort, I am a bloke, and we are no good at multi-tasking._

Placing the letter down, he quickly plucked the stupid owl from above his head where he noticed with amusement Hedwig eyeing Pig with contempt and disgust. _Honestly though, the little owl can be amusing._

Harry pulled his second letter from the crazy little bird and let it go. It headed towards Hedwig but instead of landing in the cage for some water it settled for the top, obviously noticing Hedwig's intent evil eye she was giving the little bird. _Guess he is smarter than I gave him credit. _Harry shrugged his thought away and picked up his other letter.

Turning round back towards the bed, Harry noticed Tonks had gotten over her embarrassment and was not eying his body eagerly. Her eyes roaming up and down as he stood before her with a light blush aligning her cheeks. His dick twitched a little as he took a deep breath hoping to calm his hormones down. If it weren't for the covers hiding her body from view right now he's certain he would already be screwing the cute auror before he could think straight.

He barely managed to keep control as he walked back to bed. She smiled as she lifted the covers for him without revealing too much skin and he slid up onto the bed sitting with his back to the headboard she lowered the covers comfortably over his lap and snuggled up to him, one of her hands finding its way to his now semi-hard penis slowly playing with it. He groaned out at the contact unable to contain himself.

Harry smiled at her while she smirked up at him with loving eyes and a sweet blush. _That is better; she can play while I read_. He thought to himself as he felt his 'wand' getting larger and harder.

"So who are they from?" Tonks finally asked, interested, never stopping her strokes.

Sighing in content he looked down at his name on both envelopes… one very neat and looked to be written with a muggle pen, and the other quite messy and from the smudges of the black ink done by quill, both handwritings very familiar. _It is hard to tell without my glasses, and I cannot be bothered to reach over to put them on, I do not want to disturb, Tonks, it feels too good. Damn, if she keeps this up I'm not going to be able to hold off for long. _

"Ron and Hermione, I think."

Harry opened the first letter… the one from Ron, looking to the bottom he saw that yes indeed it was from Ron. Though, it was more like a quick note than a real thought-out chat with a friend.

"Well this one's from Ron," he nodded then began to read.

_Harry, mate_

_How's ya doing mate, we have all been worried sick since you disappeared. We have just found out that you returned home to the safety of your family._

Harry snorted in amusement before reading on. _Ron really is a dense prat… the Dursley's are not my family._

_You really should not wonder off like that, especially on your own. What… with You-Know-Who running around trying to do you in mate, it is all for the best, and for your safety. So promise me you will not leave the house again. You had mum in a right panic. Hermione was doing her nut, I swear mental that one._

Harry chuckled; _Hermione is mental, you are stupid, and I have a hero complex, we make the perfect team of misfits. But now… I want to be more than that. I guess maybe I want to be a real hero… not just a pretender like Dumbles is making me. I can do anything I want if I put my mind to it._

_In addition, Hermione and me agree that you should open up and tell us how you are feeling… you know about Sirius passing._

_Oh, almost forgot my little sister also wanted to send you a letter with 'Pig' but I wouldn't let her, you can thank me in your return owl, I know you don't want your best mates little sister whining at you or something._

_Your friend,_

_-Ron._

Harry just stared at the letter for a few moments letting Ron's stupidity wash over him before he burst out into tears of laughter, getting a look of confusion from Tonks, her hand stopping while wrapped around him.

"What's so funny?" she asked with a frown looking up at him, he passed her the letter and let her read it after she finished she looked just as confused as before as he took the letter back, crumpled it up and threw it to the floor. "I still don't get what's funny."

"Well it's obvious!" the Boy-Who-Lived-For-Many-Hotty-Hot-Hottys' said with amusement sparkling in his green eyes. "Dumbledore doesn't think I'll listen to him so he's got Ron and probably Hermione to write to me and get me to promise to stay here."

"Oh," was all Tonks could think to say while Harry opened Hermione's letter to him. He cleared his throat mockingly putting his fist before his lips before he began to read in his best imitation of his bushy haired friend. _I wonder whether she's that busy downstairs. _Tonks was snickering as he began and her fingers were now only caressing his penis while it throbbed.

"_Dearest, Harry._

_I've been so worried and upset when you ran off; you know you're only safe when you are with your family."_

Harry grinned and snorted. "Family," he said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"_I've been crying ever since I found out you were missing. You know it's dangerous for you of all people to leave the house." _He continued, highly amused.

"_What if you had been killed… how do you think we would have felt. We all love you, Harry and want you to be safe, and Dumbledore says you are only safe when you are with 'your' family. _

_Please, Harry, promise me you will not do something stupid like this again, you are going to give us all grey hairs._

_Moreover, please you must speak to someone about how you are feeling about what happened at the Department of Mysteries; in that death room and stop brooding it was NOT your fault._

_Love,_

_-Hermione."_

_I'm surprised I managed to read both letters without my glasses, guess I'm not as blind as I thought, though I've got a light headache from trying to focus. _

Harry laughed as he closed his eyes to stem off his eye strain. He could not help it. She even attempted some slight guilt tripping. _Where do these two get the right to ask me that? Morons. _

Harry calmed down after a few moments, screwed up the letter and threw it to the floor with Ron's, looking down at the slightly amused young woman next to him, still playing between his legs, the tip of her thumb brushing nicely across the tip, he let out a small groan which made her smile and lick her lips.

He barely managed to shake his head clear to speak some of his less lustful thoughts. "Where does Ron get off stopping someone from writing to me?" he asked her in thought, annoyed about the whole ordeal now he's had a good laugh.

Tonks snickered a bit at that, knowing Ron's just being his usual selfish self. "Well if she can't write to you first, you write to her," she suggested helpfully.

He let a huge grin light his face and suddenly shot up out of bed without any thought. His cock pinged between her fingers as the bed covers were thrown to the floor as his feet hit down with them. He chuckled nervously as he turned to look at Tonks. His member throbbed with want as his eyes took in her large firm bust on her nicely tan skin. Her brown/pink nipples rock hard as she stared shamelessly at his large erection.

His eyes roamed down her slender, tone and fit body to the thin strip of blue fuzzy hair above her moist and slimy waiting slit. He forced his eyes to continue down her long, smooth and slender legs and off her small sweet toes before turning away completely or else he'll forget what he was going to do.

"T-that was a-a great idea!" he spoke with a croaky tone. He shook his head clear. He smiled sheepishly as he took a few steps backwards and turned towards her a little his eyes roaming again before he quickly grabbed his glasses from his bedside table and slid them on. They're newly acquired black rectangle framed… not only do they look one thousand times better than his old glasses but they're comfortable too. As well there are magic so they adjust to his eyes, repel water and other things besides.

His eyes returned to 'his' stunning auror. 'His' stunning older woman, Tonks being twenty seven to him being sixteen this year… his penis throbbed out in her direction longingly as he can now see her crystal clear he found it harder to stop staring at her great figure. He wondered whether she made some modifications over the years using her powers… most likely, though he doesn't care. He just wanted to get inside her again, and was now feeling a little embarrassed as her eyes travelled over my body, her soft pink tongue poking out and sliding over her lips.

It took everything he had to tear his eyes away from her this time and he hurried over to his desk. The quicker he finishes his letter the quicker he can get back inside Tonks' awesome body. Though that doesn't mean he'll rush his letter… after all he could be righting to a future lover and love interest.

Harry smirked smugly to himself. Life sure is better now than it was before. Yes, he'll have to find a way to thank a certain spirit in the near future for giving him some much needed advice. _Hmm… maybe I can get the dude pardoned so he can come home._

_**To Be Continued…**_


	6. Episode VI: Letter of Sparking Passion

_**Revealed Player**_

_**Episode VI**_

_**Letter of Sparking Passion**_

Harry sat at his desk and pulled out a quill, ink and piece of parchment, wondering why in the name of sanity the Wizarding World still used feathers to write with, they were very inadequate… and messy. He would much rather a pen so found it odd it had taken him this long to think about getting some.

He shook his head in wonder and silently promised to buy some proper stationary sometime if he remembers. Ignoring his raging hard-on he then began to write his letter to the Weasley's youngest and only daughter, Ginny, and wondering briefly whether she has red lower region hairs or not. He really wants… no he needs to find out.

It's one of those things that will bug him forever if he doesn't get a good long look. However, he quickly shook that thought off as he has a letter to write and if he's not careful he'll never get it done through returning to Tonks.

"Harry?" Tonks asked after a while as he was still writing his letter with a smirk on his face, thinking of Ginny in the shower with him, and not just cleaning each other unless you count the use of tongues. Then shook those naughty thoughts back off.

"Hmm?" Harry Hmm'd in question while continuing his letter, his stiff-hood throbbing with his imagination.

"What's the deal with the whole new look anyway, and the running off to London thing?" She asked out of curiosity.

"Oh, that," he chuckled trying to shake his thoughts clear. "Not much. I just needed some new clothes, glasses, and hair cut… that kind of thing. I've came to the conclusion that life is too short to be brooding about… that kind of things left up to Batman!" he smiled at the thought of Batman whistling a happy tune, _if he was he was probably waxing his mini-Batmobil_. He shivered at that thought.

"So why should I be worried. If they get me they get me," he shrugged signing his name at the bottom of the letter to Ginny. "I'll take down as many as I can before I fall, of that you can be certain."

Tonks just stayed silent, most probably thinking about what he just said. "Plus" he continued. "Live free, die free!" he snorted at this very agreeable motto. _Yes,_ he figured that shall be his family's new motto.

He put Ginny's letter in an envelope; sealed it and placed her name on the front. He then remembering a little trick he saw in a book he was reading on his way home on the Knight Bus. He picked up his wand from where he dropped it on the floor last night, and returned to his seat. He ignored the feeling of being watched as he did so, his penis only semi hard by this point.

Harry tapped the back of the envelope with his wand and muttered the aura sealing spell. It burns the seal of ones aura into the envelope so that only the reciprocate or sender can open it or even read it.

The envelope smoked and glowed dark crimson and light gold for a moment before it was finished; leaving a wondrous and naked woman with crimson and gold wings down her back, and burning hair falling over her chest giving her some modesty, and her wings carved round her waist to hide her bare crouch. It was engraved into the parchment envelope.

Harry was sure Ginny would enjoy it… _well if she's into weird bird chicks_. If she is into weird bird chicks he felt slightly worried that she might like it so much she will not want to read the letter inside, through fear of ruining the envelope_. Then on second thought, she wants me, so she will not risk not opening it. _

Hedwig hopped off her perch from in her cage and landed next to Harry. He stroked her feathers for a moment before tying on the letter. "Take this to Ginny, okay, Hedwig, and wait with her for a reply."

The owl hoots dutifully. "Good girl," he said patting her head gently.

She hopped onto his outstretched arm so he could take her to the window, and Harry got two amusing sights: one Pig hopped straight into Hedwig's cage to get a drink: and two, Tonks in just her underwear and soaks jumping around with one leg in her trousers and trying to get the other leg in.

Shaking his head in amusement he opened the window wide enough for his owl and companion to fly out into the morning sky. Harry gave her a quick kiss on the head and a whispered. 'Good luck.' Merlin only knows if Ron sees Hedwig, Ginny will be the one needing the luck and strength to deal with him and his probable whining.

Raising his arm, Hedwig shot of into the sky. He watched her for a moment with a glimmer of sadness in his eyes, thinking briefly of what he dared to write in the letter. He had never spoken so freely to someone before… or perversely. He shrugged internally, he's a hormonal driven teenager, and that's a part of being one.

Harry turned back to Tonks smirking; the corner of his eye catching Pig leaving through the window on realizing there was to be no reply. He'll ignore all mail that is so messed up.

"Why are you getting dressed?" he asked quirking an eyebrow at the young auror, his member hard and now throbbing with anticipation.

Within moments she smiled perversely at him and let her trousers fall back to her ankles as she steps out of them. He moved fluidly and with purpose, reaching her within moments his arms wrapped themselves around her waist, sliding down to her panty clad butt.

She moaned leaning on him as he squeezed her butt checks, slowly working his hands into the waist band they soon found their way to the floor with her trousers.

His lips crashed into hers and his tongue slid moist between her lips beginning a war within her mouth. Her tongue lashing lustfully against his, her hands pulled round to his front finding their prize with ease they wrapped around it feeling the powerful throb of his tool she squeezed. She slowly began pumping him causing small moans to brake from his lips through hers.

He pushed her carefully and lowered her to the bed while he slid on top of her, she hadn't stopped working him.

_**The Burrow, Ottery St Catchpole.**_

Ginny Weasley youngest member of the Weasley family was sitting at the kitchen table in a very foul mood… mainly because of one Ronald Weasley her 'slightly' older brother. All the rest of the family minus Percy of course (he's an evil ministry worshipper) were at the table discussing things quietly that right now she didn't care about while eating lunch.

_Ronald's such a prick. I am going to get him back for this, the selfish twat. I'll seduce Harry… yeah, that's how I'll get Ron back. I'll loose my innocence to Harry Potter, and I'll even suck him off when ever he wants. _Ginny grinned evilly while blushing lightly. Though, if she had to be honest, it was the best revenge ever. She would sleep with the boy she loves even more with each passing day, and she will be getting even with her asshole brother.

Though, she half wondered whether she would have the guts to just offer herself up on a bed naked to Harry. However, she worried a little more about whether he would like what he sees. _Na… I shouldn't worry, I'm awesome sexy!_

Ginny was stabbing at her food with hate and rage with an evil grin plastered on her lips, trying not to turn herself on at the thought of having Harry inside her, or she might have to run upstairs to her room, to sort out her itch, as she calls it to herself.

Everyone knew why she was so pissed off and with whom, and they all kept well clear of her encase her fork or knife ends up embedded in something (or rather someone) instead of her food.

Ronald had royally pissed her off and refused to let her send a letter to Harry along with his. Ron kept spouting off crap about how Harry would not want to hear from or even write to his little sister. _I will give you little, you stupid prat when all my hexes find there way to you, starting on the train to school. _

In her head, she was cackling evilly as she glared ice-cold daggers at her jerk faced brother, Ronald. He had pissed her off so bad that she even called him, Ronald in her mind. Ronald flinched at the icy doom of her glare, and even the prankster twins Fred and George looked fearful for there younger brothers' safety.

Everyone of the Weasley's were unusually quiet all of them staring around at each other nervously, practically whispering their conversations, and then chancing the odd scared glance at the youngest at the table, wishing like at breakfast she had got to the table late by which time they could have finished there meal and ran for the hills.

Just as Ginny was about to actually start eating there was a flapping of wings from the window, everyone looked up expectantly as a snowy white owl flew in. Hedwig, Ginny believed her name to be. It was Harry's beautiful owl, so looking away back to her plate expecting it to be delivering a letter to her, 'SLIGHTLY' older brother Ronald.

She was then surprised when the owl, Harry's owl landed in front of her. She smiled briefly at the owl until she read the name on the envelope. It was to her._ I might actually have to take care of a Harry-itch._

Ginny was very surprised, but smiled brightly at the letter and the owl as she untied the letter from Hedwig's outstretched leg. She looked again at the beautiful emerald green writing on the front that said her name.

It was for real. Harry Potter. The boy she has liked since she first saw him on platform 9 and ¾ has actually written a letter to her and not that prat Ronald. The boy she always thought about in bed while playing with herself, ever since she had discovered that particular bedtime pleasure a few years back, had actually written to her. To her!

She mildly wonders whether she might be dreaming, but a quick and discreet pinch of her hand told her she is truthfully awake. _This is it! He's finally noticing me… ME! But what could he want to write to me about? _She wondered with a light blush as her mind travelled unrepentantly down the gutter.

She turned the envelope over and saw a beautifully engraved naked winged woman in wonder. She didn't think Harry would have the guts to use an envelope like this. He had always seemed too uptight.

_But then with Ron being one extreme, and Hermione the next I'm not surprised Harry's a little screwed up, and then everyone else being idiots… poor Harry. Sometimes I just wish I could save him from their constant bickering… or just kill them for him._

"Ginny, can I have my letter now," the obnoxious voice of her idiot brother, Ronald said standing behind her with his hand out stretched looking as usual when it came to Harry paying anyone but him or Hermione attention.

_Sometimes I wonder about Ronald and Hermione,_ she thought with a shudder as gross images came to mind that made her feel queasy. _Sure, I can stand thoughts of Hermione with Harry… but… augh… god I hope that image leaves soon. Though, I've seen Hermione naked. I wonder whether how hairy she is would turn Harry off?_

She shook those thoughts off, but felt satisfied that those thoughts had dislodged her sick and sickening, and creepy, and augh! _Bad brain, bad brain… be good, be good!_

"No" she replied as she realized she hadn't answered yet. She turned in her seat to glare hate at him. "This is for me" she held up the letter so he could clearly see her name on it.

The sour look of disbelief on his face was priceless. She just smirked at the jealous jerk before she stood up from the table and left the room heading up the stairs. She entered her bedroom and closed the door behind her before locking it.

As soon as she had sealed herself in to stop irritating brothers from bothering her, the handle turned. Then it sounded as though someone was pushing against the door with no luck.

"Ginny!?" her prick of a brother screamed from the other side. "Tell me why Harry wrote to you!? I'm his best friend, not you!"

"Get lost Ronald!" She called back. "Firstly, I don't know, and secondly it's none of your business!"

"None of my business…? None of my business…?" Ronald cried in outrage. "Of course it's my business! He's my best mate… now tell me what that letter says now!"

"No!" She called back calmly. "It's not any of your business unless Harry says it is!" Ginny smirked inwardly as she had just opened the letter, which also had the same winged lady seal as the envelope.

The first few lines, even before her name was most amusing. _It seems Harry foresaw Ronald's dipshit-e-ness! But then Ron is easily read._

"_DO NOT TELL RON OR HERMIONE ANYTHING WE TALK ABOUT IN THESE LETTERS! THEY ARE STRICKTLY BETWEEN YOU AND ME! NOT EVEN THE ORDER OF THE SHEEP! BAAR! BAAR!_

_Tell Ron, we've been sleeping together for years. That will stump him for a few days, months, and if we're lucky, years."_

Ginny giggled for a moment reading and re-reading the first few lines. _I didn't know Harry could have a naughty sense of humour, but I best not say that. Ron would ask Hermione what I meant if he doesn't know. _

"Sorry Ronald!" she called out to him, and rather than sounding sorry she sounded smug, as if she's actually gloating. "But it says that Harry doesn't want you to know what we write about," she finished with a satisfied smirk.

"WHAT…!?" Ron yelled as he started banging violently on the door. He obviously doesn't have a clue. It even sounded like he had started kicking the door, trying to break in. "Give me that letter!" he yelled enraged.

Right then Ginny had had enough. She switched a one eighty from humour. The rage and anger at her brother was pouring off her in waves. She will not let the little prick trying to take what belongs to her.

"RONALD WEASLEY! If you don't fucking stop that now you spiteful twat! I will hex you, and I don't care if it's underage magic! If they really can detect it I'll just get a warning while you'll be a piece of shite coming out of a dog's ass!"

"Ronald Billius Weasley!" the angry voice of their mother soon interrupted his attack on Ginny's door. "What in Hades do you think you're playing at?" Her mothers' angry voice screamed at him. "Get downstairs now where I can keep my eye on you. If I catch you near your sisters' room again, I will hex you myself!"

"But mum that letter belongs to me!" Ron whined heatedly. "And she swore!"

"I don't care if she swore!" her mother admitted hotly. "What you were doing I'm not surprised, now leave your sister to read her letter in peace."

"But mum…!"

"No but mums!" their mum cut him off sharply. "Downstairs now…!" She heard her brother grumble something while heading down stairs. "Ginny dear…?" her mum asked soothingly.

"Yes mum?" asked a confused red haired girl. She thought she was going to be shouted at for swearing. _However, what mum does not know is; I swear all the time. In fact, I probably swear more than my brothers do._

"Are you okay dear?" her mother asked.

"Yes mum, thank you," replied The-Girl-That-Wants-To-Read-Her-Letter-From-The-Boy-Who-Lived.

"Okay dear. I'll let you read your letter then and go down to keep an eye on Ronald."

"Thanks," Ginny whispered as she heard her mum moving downstairs.

Ginny flopped back onto her bed, lying down to read her letter. She thought it quite poetic that her bed was the usual place she thought about Harry, normally at night time under the covers, where her fingers did their job. She often wanted to know if Harry had good fingers, and couldn't wait to find out.

Shaking her head to clear it of all the dirty, but nice fantasies and images of her and Harry, she began to read, a smile once again on her lips.

"_Dear, Gin? _

_(Do you mind if I call you Gin? I have never asked so I will ask now, and if you do mind, in my next letter, if you write me back I will once again call you Ginny, or I might not. It could be fun to tease you)_

_So! Hello! Gin/Ginny which ever you prefer, but I'll call you Gin anyway. I'll let you call me what ever you want, (like sex slave, pleasure toy, or just, wow Harry I never knew I could feel that good, you're the greatest. Or maybe even emmm, you taste good there, am I sucking hard enough? Only 'joking', unless you don't want to take it as a joke then I wasn't, and I am thinking of you that way. _

_I'm smirking very suggestively now. I think I've inherited a dirty mind from somewhere? I am wondering right now what you taste like, be sure to let me know in your return letter. See I have a very dirty mind, -wink.)_

_Well, anyway, on with the letter._

_I have never wrote a letter to a girl before, (Hermione does not count. She is more boyish than girl most times), and now I am writing to the prettiest Weasley and one of the best-looking girls at school. (Sorry I am not asking you out. Though, if I was what would your answer be?). However, to be honest I am not sure if I am looking for anything like that. I am not sure about too much these day. Though, that doesn't mean we couldn't fool around. –smirk._

_I got some good advice recently from an old friend. He said that I should go out and have some fun, and enjoy myself. He pretty much told me to stop worrying about the Dark Tosser, and live my life for myself. What's your take on this, to be as honest as I can be I think I would have to agree with him, as far as I'm aware fate is not written in stone._

_There are many roads and paths in life we can take, and the Dark Tosser and his marry band of Death Nibblers chose theirs. So I think I shall choose mine. I've felt all my life at Hogwarts that I've been pushed up upon a pedestal, which most people seem to enjoy throwing me off when it suits them._

_A person can be brave, courageous, and do what is right, and would even sacrifice themselves for others, but people are stupid ignorant morons, who expect those they've turned their backs on to step up and save them anyway. _

_I ask… why should we? I know I'll probably end up in battles with Death Munchers and the likes, and I might die, but I say when I fight I will fight for those I love and care about. I'll fight for you, my family, or should I say your family._

_I'll even fight for Hermione, Neville, Luna, Tonks and Remus and a few other people I care about. I will even fight for the innocent children who get caught in the crossfire of a war they want to hide from. I will fight for those who lost their lives standing up strong and proud to defend their loved ones._

_I will do what I want to do from now on. I will not listen to that foolish old man, the herd of the Order that gives Phoenixes a bad reputation._

_I must apologize to you, Gin, for I was selfish my second year at Hogwarts, your first. I may have saved your life down in the Chamber of Secrets but I did not help you at all. I could have been there for you, a shoulder to cry on if you needed, and for my blindness, I am truly sorry. I am also very sorry about that ministry mess. I almost got you killed, and please can you forgive me?_

_If ever you need or want anything from me, all you have to do is ask, if I have it to give, it is yours. I want to be proper friends with you, and be able to hold you in my arms in a warm hug like family, like a sister in a way. Sure: a sexy sister who will let me stick my tongue down her throat and isn't blood related but… -evil pervy grin._

_I hope that by the next time we see each other we can give each other a hug like the close friends that I hope we can be. I hope this can be the beginning of a close and incredible friendship. I also plan to expand my friends and perhaps I won't have to listen to Ron and Hermione bickering so much._

_I do hope I didn't worry you when you were all told I disappeared. I went and did some clothe shopping in muggle London. I don't see what Dumbledore's problem is. I would have been happy for Tonks to come with me, but the Old man seems clueless to my needs. I even bought a new pair of glasses from Diagon Alley (they correct themselves) and even got a hair cut._

_I bought some books and even a multi compartment trunk. I figured in homage to Sirius I would become an illegal animagus, and I was wondering whether you would like to as well?_

_I was fine when I was in London. Though me and a new friend I met on the knight bus did run into some Death Nibblers, but the idiots got themselves ran down by a bu. They didn't look while crossing the busy road, but that's Toms problem not mine._

_If Ron's giving you any hassle over my writing to you and not him; tell him to take it up with me when I next see him. If he leaves us with no choice I'll adopt you into my family just too really piss him off, -evil-psycho-smirk. _

_If you could tell Ron and Hermione I don't plan on writing to either of them this summer. I'm not pleased with what they wrote to me this morning and any and everything they send will be returned unopened._

_I have this weird feeling that both Hermione and Ron are taking Orders from Dumbles concerning what they wrote me. I swear that way too many people just do whatever he tells them without asking a simple "why", and if they did he'll just give a non-answer and they would non in stupid agreement._

_Happiness is greater than safety. Because either way, I am going to go out whenever I want, wherever I choose. (Please do not scold me for that.)_

_Love,_

_-Harry James Potter._

_(Unnecessary use of full name, I know!) Hugs, kisses, and a flirtatious wink and sexy tongue wiggle -smirk, am I going over board with my need of affection? Tonks is here keeping me company now, maybe I could get some affection off her? I've convinced her to be on my side, and not Dumbledore's. _

_P.S. I almost forgot to say. It is thanks to Ron that I am writing this. He told me in his letter he would not send yours. I do not think he wants me to have any other friends. Well just thought you would like to know._

_-Live Free-Die Free_

_I have asked Hedwig to wait with you for a reply._

_-Harry._

Ginny lay on her bed staring at the letter in hand tears welling up in her chocolate brown eyes. These are tears of happiness. It warmed her heart to see that he had written to her, and sounded like a normal teenager, except for the bits about 'fighting' and war and being the hero.

_Wow, I never thought he would ever think of me like that. Oh, god, I'm feeling hot and flushed. I so need him, and need him bad._

He had revealed a side of himself she had never imagined he had. He was perverted, like most normal guys, but he was openly dirty too. Though he made it sound polite and flirtatious at the same time. It made her grin from ear to ear as she wiped away her happy tears.

She put her hand up her summer dress and felt herself while reading some of his silly filth. She was really wet just thinking about him. She rubbed herself for a few minuets while thinking of what Harry's thing tastes like only blushing slightly at the thought that if she were lucky, she soon might find out.

She eventually took her hand out from under her dress. She looked at her wet and sticky fingers before taking a sniff. They didn't smell bad, and she could feel her centre throb as she let her tongue lick the cream off her fingers. She had been curious after reading what Harry said, and now felt glad she tasted.

She was quite surprised that it tasted so nice. So she put her hand back up her dress and down her panties. Then pulled it back out, very moist and drank it from her hand. It smelt very strong but had a sweet bitterly taste that she liked very much so.

_Yep, I will defiantly have to taste myself when playing down there all the time in the future. Damn, now I'm going to start thinking more than I already do about threesomes with Harry and another girl, mostly Luna._

She sighed and tried to stop thinking dirty thoughts. She knew she would have to change her panties before leaving her room. She did not want to be dripping all over the floor.

_I would die from embarrassment; they might think I pissed myself. On the other hand, they might know what it is and I would never be able to show my face anywhere ever again._

She was barely able to resist squealing with delight. She folded the letter and placed it back into its envelope, then placed it in her draw and locked it.

Wiping her eyes on the back of her sleeve she stood up and felt a warm bubbly sensation welling up in her chest. She smiled to herself as she pulled her panties off. She'll make herself cum later, but if she's in her room too long at this time her mum will come knocking, or one of her brothers on her mums orders and completely ruin the mood.

She looked at her orangey dark red hairs, and smiled slightly, wondering whether Harry would think the colour weird against her pale skin.

She ran her hand along it then tasted herself again. She never ever thought she could taste this nice. She then looked at her wet panties in her hand in curious thought.

_I should not, _she raised her panties to her mouth and sucked the front on the inside, sighing. _I really am filthy, but Harry just does that to me, normally without trying, but today he did try, and he made it a thousand times worse._

Ginny threw her sucked clean panties under the bed, sighing at her dirty mind. Though, she'll probably do it that again later after dark when she goes to bed. She then pulled out a clean pair and slid them on, admiring there snug fit to her tight little butt.

She eventually unlocked her door as her dress fell into place, opened it and left, heading down the stairs after closing her door behind her.

As soon as she entered the hallway heading towards the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. Her own juices can't satisfy her hungry tummy. She was accosted by none other than the bane of her sanity, Ronald, who seemed intent on ruining her bubbly mood.

"Where's the letter?" he demanded hotly.

Ginny just sighed with her left eyebrow twitching in annoyance. "That's none of your business, Ronald!" she informed him, and trying to go round, but he moved into her path everyway she turned. "Move…!" She demanded icy cold.

Ronald snorted. "What you going to do if I don't?" he asked in a falsely sweet voice that would have been more suited for Umbridge. "Tell me now, what was in that letter?"

Ginny suddenly smirked. "He asked me to tell you and Hermione not to send him anything. If you do he said he'll send it back unopened. Apparently he wasn't pleased with what you and Hermione wrote him." She noticed that he now looked uncomfortable, so she decided to press him to see his reaction. "He believes that Dumbledore has something to do with your letters."

_Bingo!_ Ronald flinched at the accusation revealing the truth there and then. "Well obviously we know who the better friend is, don't we?" She asked him smugly.

She left her terrified looking brother standing at the bottom of the stairs in the hallway, looking horrified. She went and made herself a sandwich before returning to her room. After a small chat with her mother to let her know Harry is fine and that he just popped out to London to buy some clothes.

She conveniently left out the part with the stupid Death Munchers, thinking her mother could do without the stress, what with that moron, Ronald, and being a sheep to the Order and all that. She also informed her mother that he said Tonks had been hanging out with him that morning which helped alleviate the stress some more.

Upon returning to her room to write her reply to Harry with Hedwig perched on her shoulder she saw the door wide open, and Ronald standing by her desk. The draw on her desk smashed open, and her diary and smaller personal belongings on the floor.

Her brother had her letter in his hand starring blankly at it in confusion. The rage and anger that bubbled in her was overwhelming. She was twitching for her wand when she felt the presence of two or three other people outside her room next to her looking on in complete horror and anger.

"RON!" one of the twins yelled in outrage. Even to them this kind of behaviour was inexcusable. Even they would never invade their sisters privacy, and they pride themselves on their nosiness. Ronald looked up to see the twins, Bill and Ginny looking daggers of disgust at him. The twins crossed the threshold of the room and Ronald's entire face drained of blood.

The twins reached him and forced him to droop the letter and practically dragged him kicking and screaming from the room shouting incoherent words like, "blank" and "nothing but a woman" before he was taken completely from the room.

Bill and Ginny walked into the room to asses the damage. Ginny quickly picked up her letter, then diary. She always believed that if someone trusted you with their secrets, you should protect them before your own.

However, Bill took a quick glimpse of the letter in her hand, and his eyes went wide with surprise, before he smiled and then openly laughed. Then seeing the open confutation on his sisters' face, he chuckled.

"I can't read it. No one but you and Harry can see the writing," he explained shrugging. "It's got a very powerful seal on it, which only you and he can see through because that's what he wanted. It's called the eyes-gate seal. The umm… picture is an expression of who you are, or so I've read, mine is a weird pyramid thing. To be honest it's quite obscure and rare for people to use it, and I have only a few times when studying these things. It's unbreakable, and if someone tried the letter would just burn. Everyone's eye-gate seal is supposed to look different too."

Ginny sighed in relief, but still, that did not excuse Ronald for breaking all her stuff. It was not as if she had much as it is. "Its okay squirt, we'll get it all fixed up. Then you can write Harry back and grass on Ron," he chuckled at the look on her face that clearly said she intended to long before his break in of her room.

Ginny could just make out her mothers screams of rage. The twins must have got Ronald downstairs and done the unthinkable for them, and grassed on someone, their own brother. Though, he deserves it the little prick.

Ginny smirked slightly as she pushed her insane brother from her mind. She couldn't wait for Bill to fix her broken desk draw. She looked at the writing on her letter. She was going to have writers cramp in her right wrist for days, and it wouldn't be from writing her reply to Harry.

_No, _she thought as Bill finally left her room and she locked her door and lay down on her bed, smiling. She laid the letter beside her and removed her underwear. She didn't want to mess up another pair today. As she put her hand between her legs, and gently caressed herself, and squeezed her chest with her free hand through her dress she thought.

_I do hope Harry does not think they are too small, _was her thoughts about her small chest as she delved into the world of fantasy, of her and Harry James Potter, the boy she loved, hundreds of times more now than this morning.

Her heart was welling up with her want and need of him. It felt like pure happiness, bottled up inside her, waiting until she can finally release it to him as she gives him her love, her body, to go with her heart.

**To Be Continued…**

**A\N: **Originally just called Player. I'll hopefully be uploading more of this soon.


	7. Episode VII: Static Dump

**Revealed Player**

**Episode VII**

**Static Dump**

Harry and Tonks had finally dressed after a few hours of adrenaline pumping hot passionate 'bedroom talk'. Harry wearing all black except a dark red shirt and white trainers, and Tonks had decided rather than wearing the clothes from yesterday she had pulled from her magically bigger on the inside bag, a navy blue skirt that swung halfway down her thighs and a lighter blue top to match. She even changed her deep purple hair, cosmic blue to match her clothes.

Harry mildly wondered whether her lower region hairs had changed blue too, but he thought it rude to ask. _I will just have to find out later._

They went downstairs to the kitchen and Tonks sat down at the table while Harry prepared them breakfast, knowing the Dursley's were probably still at the hospital because of Dudley's 'accident'.

He poured them both some fresh orange juice he had found in the fridge, and when he noticed the chocolate spread he wondered whether it would taste any better liking it of a blue haired auror, and he thought it very strange that it had yet to be opened knowing who else lives here.

Harry eventually started frying up their food while wondering whether Ginny had gotten his letter yet. Harry was nervous about the reply. Thinking back on the letter he had sent, he had been quite perverted.

_Though__, I am more curious to how she took my not so subtle sexual advances. I hope I am not hit with a lawsuit, which will look good in the papers. Harry Potter's been served with a lawsuit for sexual deviance in a letter to school friend: Ginevra Weasley, a fellow Hogwarts student and younger sister too his friend and class mate Ronald Weasley_. _It's just lucky the eyes-gate seal won't let anyone else read it._

Harry sighed as he let this thoughts drift. He hates it at the Dursley's and knew Ron's too stupid to understand the concept of an abusive family. He had wondered what Hermione would say if he wrote her and told her how they really are to him.

He had a sneaking suspicion that first she'll go to Dumbledore, and then come back believing whatever bull crap he shoves down her throat. He knew that Hermione would probably still back Dumbles up, and say something like "it was for your own good Harry, you were safer there, it doesn't matter whether your uncles almost killed you several times, and beat the living crap out of you for breathing too loud," and crap like that and end up with him Hexing her.

_Well, she probably would not side with Dumbles if she knew that, but still sometimes, she is really irritating. She really needs to lighten up. Maybe there is some place to get her a personality overhaul. I love her and all that, more than she even knows, like a sister of course. Though, she is not my blood. Therefore, I would shag her if she wanted it; no use letting her tight ass go to waste on someone who will not appreciate it or her, and she is a cute nerd. _

Harry was almost certain though that Ron would not like the fact Harry had written to Ginny and not him. He knows Ron can be a selfish jealous jerk, perhaps if he were not like that Harry would be slightly more open with him, but then probably not.

He always got on with girls better, probably because his aunt had never been brutal with him, and on occasion had stopped his uncle. Though, thinking about it that's really no reason. Its more like the fact girls are cute… well the hot ones anyway.

Harry filled up two plates with fried breakfast and toast. He put one plate in front of Tonks and another for himself next to her. He then fetched them a knife and fork each. They sat down at the table to eat. While they ate they chatted about nothing of importance until Harry grabbed the TV remote control and switched on the news.

They both watched the flat panel screen on the wall, one of the luxuries the jerk Dursley's have in the kitchen. The channel is CNN if the little logo at the bottom of the screen could be trusted, which it could.

"Now a special news report from Dakota!" the blonde woman reporter announced. _I would do her, _he though as boys' do when they see a hot woman on TV.

The camera showed a city skyline where a young African American male with long blue coat and black tee shirt, and black trousers wearing a white mast round his eyes and blue glasses on his forehead. His hair looked like loads of long black worms. He was flying on what appeared to be a large round thin metal disc with a purple sparkly glow.

"Static just moments ago saved the President of the United States!" the news reporter continued. "The young hero and his sidekick Gear just fouled an attempt at the life of the US Head of State."

Harry sighed. _I wish I had his job, and his powers. He has it so much easier than me. _Harry just sighed again ignoring the TV and finished his breakfast. He was quite hungry after all his 'work' with Tonks. _I'll trade my magic to be a meta-human and go to a normal school, and be a Superhero!_

"Harry?" Tonks suddenly asked while looking at the young man on TV curiously, as he smiled and waved at the crowd and cameras', he flew by and finally out of sight.

"Yes baby?" he asked curiously as he look up at her.

"Who was that guy on TV?" She asked blushing lightly as Harry's piercing green eyes connected with her blue eyes.

"Static?" he asked in wonder. He half expected her to know him, but thinking about their worlds arrogants made him wonder whether she and the others haven't either.

"Yes…" she said looking lost and confused. Wow, the Dursley's hated me seeing anything freaky like this so I wouldn't have expected to know more about this than her.

"He's a Superhero," Harry informed her. "I think his breed is called meta-humans or some such. There was some weird chemical gas that exploded in Dakota and gave a lot of different people all kinds of Superpowers. I think they're also nick-named Bang-Babies' because of the explosion that made them… why?" he dared ask the last even though he knew he knew what she'll say.

"I've never heard of them before," she replied thinking hard then shaking her head. _Wow, the ignorance of wizards. It is astonishing how much they do not notice if it is not written out in big neon, pink letters. I am surprise magic is not extinct._

"So you're serious, you don't know about this?" he asked and she just shook her head blankly. "What about Superman?" he asked out of curiosity, considering he's probably the most famous Superhero alive. She looked him in the eyes and shook her head slowly. "He's not even human. He's Kryptonion, not even from Earth. Surly you would know that?" he asked baffled and slightly amused.

"Never heard of him, are you sure he's real?" She frowned in confusion. "What can he do?" she asked. _Surely, the wizarding world is not that stupid, who the in hell has not heard of Superman. He is SUPER for hells sake. He can bloody fly, wizards must have noticed him._

"Well," Harry began slowly, as though talking to a very slow child. "He's strong enough that he could juggle three large cars easily. He is invulnerable, has laser and x-ray vision. Super Speed and he can fly without a broom or aircraft. I can't remember what else he can do. I haven't really watched TV much since before school and even then I was hardly ever allowed."

"That can't be," she stated slowly, confused. "I'm sure we would have heard of these people."

Harry burst out laughing rolling his eyes._ I am going to piss myself. These people are idiots, what the hell kind of world have I joined? It is more like a cult of slugs. They move so slow they miss everything that is happening in the rest world. _

"You seriously don't know?" he asked after he stopped laughing. She had turned beet red. "There has been at least two alien invasions that the Justice League has prevented. Maybe more, I'm not too sure. I joined your world so I guess I'm out of the loop."

The look of shock and horror on Tonks's face made Harry want to laugh once again at the ignorance of the wizarding world at not paying attention to the rest of the planet. _How can you miss your planet at war with an alien race? Twice…?_

"What's the Justice League?" She finally asked curiously, slightly pale faced.

"It's a large community of Super Powered people who defend the Earth from the worse kind of Villains on and off of the planet," he told her with amusement evident in his voice. "You know from what I've heard there are several of them that use magic."

This got him wondering whether he could become a Superhero. He'll have to look into that for future discovery. He can just imagine it now. Him flying over a crowd as they cheered him on.

"Magic?" she asked in disbelief. Harry only nodded. "But that breaks the Stature of Security."

"Well you aurors' can't be that good at protecting it then if you haven't noticed," he replied shaking his head in wonder while she had the good grace to look ashamed. "I thought you were a halfblood."

"I… I-I am" she agreed standing up. "I'm going out for an hour or so. I'll be right back," she added a bit more chipper and rushed out of the kitchen. He heard the front door close moments later.

Shrugging, thinking that she is probably going to go ask some muggleborn students or something, he chuckled. Really, some creatures are just stupid. No wonder the pony men from the forbidden forest do not like wizards. They have realized just how thick we are.

_Though, I think I'll stop calling myself a wizard if they're giving me such a stupid reputation!_

Harry cleaned up their now empty dishes and put them away and gave the table a quick wipe with a wet cloth. He may hate the Dursley's but he knows how to do his bit when he makes a mess.

Then he just hexed a few things for his amusement. His aunt may not be anywhere near as bad as his uncle, but she's still a bitch. Anyway, the hexes will hopefully get him and Dudley too.

Harry sighed and then went back up to his room and pulled out his Occlumency book, laying down on his bed and started reading. He was not surprised to find out Snape is such a really shit teacher, and that he didn't explain how to do it right.

_Bloody dick head, I bet he did it on purpose. I will kill the twat. The jerk can't even teach potions: something which he is supposed to be super awesome at so how does Dumbledore think he can teach Occlumency? _

After three and a half hours of reading about how to erect walls and mental barriers in your mind using internal magic Harry heard the doorbell ring. He put the place mark tassel thing attached in his book to the right page and placed it on the bed. He headed down stairs, opened the door with a smile to find Tonks staring at him ashen faced.

"You were right," she blurted out. "I asked several muggleborns from Hogwarts, and I even asked a load of muggles that thought I was mad for having to ask, but they exist."

"I know," he told her in amusement as if she is really slow as he stepped aside for her to enter and then closing the door after her. _She is quite dense, but her arse is fine, and she really can suck hard. _

"But… do you know what this means?" she continued more excitedly, and continued before he could even respond. "We could ask them for help in stopping the Death Eaters!"

Harry just burst out laughing. It was almost as if he was crazy, but considering his life he might just be, even if only a little.

"You think the ministry; full of purists would agree to let a bunch of muggles help us, even if some of them aren't from Earth. They think witches and wizards are better than all life, Martians' and Krytonions' included, even though they are the more superior species." Disappointment was straightaway evident in her eyes.

Harry put his arms around her and gave her a long passionate kiss on the lips before hugging her tightly. "What if we ask Dumbledore? Go behind the ministries back. It's not like they'll notice. Though, I can't say Dumbledore wont be as foolish," Harry chuckled at that knowing Dumbledore and the Minister can be petty fools.

"Okay," she agreed looking relived and hopeful. "Why not…? It's worth a shot, right?" she asked eagerly as she got a nod.

Sighing Tonks looked into Harry's eyes. "I've got work tomorrow so no more causal screwing," she told him sadly. She then smirked. "For now," she continued smirking.

He smirked back as he quickly grabbed the mega jumbo jar of chocolate spread from the fridge thinking he can melt it with some magic. He then took her hand and led her upstairs where he would find out whether she now has blue lower region hairs or still purple, and she can find out why he's stolen the chocolate.

The next morning Harry woke up to a kiss on the lips. His eyes flickered open to see Tonks fully dressed and ready for work as she pulled back from the soft kiss. "See you in a couple of days, Harry, try to have fun," she whispered with raised suggestive eyebrows.

"Sure thing," he smiled at her winking.

"By the way, Harry. Your relatives are home." That one statement caused Harry to groan in frustration. Nodding she gave him another kiss before leaving for work.

Harry, realising he wasn't tired reached for his Occlumency book, and pulled it off the floor and spent a couple of hours reading about meditations and organizing ones mind and memories.

So Harry spent another three and half in meditation and organizing his thoughts. Instead of using trunks and such as the book suggested, Harry opted for something new. He used his imagination and created a computer system in his head, and filed everything of importance away in locked files that would be very annoying every time someone fails entrance. 'Access Denied' will appear with metal shielding and force fields, and the whole set up should make your attacker regret it with the deathening sirens the aggressor into the mind will hear.

In fact, his way though more complicated on the surface was so much simpler and more secure. He hoped his shields would work and be ready by start of the school year. Snape would be surprised at how his most hated student had the coolest magical Occlumency defense ever.

Harry had only been practicing for three and half hours and his rearranging of his thoughts were hardly complete, but it seemed to help ease his stress levels, and if he kept this up, he would be able to breeze through potions with Snape, and even yawn in boredom while the git insults his father and Sirius.

Occlumency seems like the yoga for the mind. So this should help him in keeping Snape at bay, and even Voldemort. He's not sure who he hates more, Snape or Voldemort. They're both complete douche bags!

Harry was brought out of his meditation by a tapping on the window. He calmly looked over to see his snowy white companion tapping on the glass. Smiling he rushed up to greet the bird, and smiled even brighter seeing she had a letter for him.

Opening the window, Hedwig flew in and landed on his shoulder. Stroking her feathers, he untied the letter and smiled when he noticing the gold and blue fairy girl eyes-gate seal, and just like his covered up by hair and wings. It was just as beautiful as his, but her wings had a semi-rainbow effect.

After a moment, Hedwig flew over to her perch, and Harry grabbed her some owl treats and put them in her food bowl before lying back down on his bed to read his letter.

Opening the envelope and pulling out the parchment, he noticed the same seal on the letter and smiled, before he read. _So, she's done it right. I guess Bill must have shown her since he uses seals and stuff for his job._

_Dear, Sex Slave, Harry. (Yes YOU! Can call me, Gin if you like, and I won't get mad.)_

_First let me just say that you do not have to apologise for the whole chamber thing or the ministry, and even if you did, 'I'll always forgive you'. The Chamber thing was kind of my bad anyway, and I would follow you into hell if you asked me. I am a really awesome friend after all… plus, its hell, I would be a curious little camper, -grin._

_Ron is an complete asshole, when I received your letter to me, he kept demanding to read it, -rolls eyes. _

_I went to my room and locked my self in to read in peace, and that twat tried to break my door down trying to claim my letter as his own. When I had finished reading I locked it in my desk draw and then delivered your message to Ronald. _

_I think you are right that Dumbles (lol)! Told them to get you to stay there. That old man really has to learn to keep is nose out of other people's affairs._

_Well anyway after that I got a sandwich, and told mum that you were okay and that you just went shopping, (minus the Death Munchers). Then I went back up to my room where I found my door wide open, and Ronald in my room, and my desk draw smashed open and some of my personal stuff (diary etc.) on the floor and that git had your letter, trying to read it._

_Fred and George dragged him out of the room, where he dropped the letter. I picked it up, and Bill got a glimpse and told me about the eyes-gate seal and taught me how to make one, and let me use his wand. They're pretty neat. I was surprised that mine was that fairy girl when I practiced._

_Bill says because of how complex our seals are that it's a sign of strong spirits. I guess our magic knows how cool we are, huh, -wink._

_About the whole not listening to Dumbles, I agree with you, you should do what you want. It's your life, and I'll stand by you even if no one else will. I don't see the point in hiding and having no fun or life. If you do that then what would the point of fighting be? I just think Dumbledore's crazy!_

_By the way, I would love to become an illegal animagus with you. It will make us even cooler than we all ready are. I bet you'll be an awesome animal. It will be a lion, or tiger or something. _

_I must admit the advice your old friend gave you is very good and I totally agree. I also totally agree that you should only fight for those you care about and that care about you. All those people just turned their backs on you, all because of propaganda and ministry lies don't deserve your protection._

_Oh, and since you are not listening to Dumbles, Ronald or Hermione, you should come over sometime just unexpectedly to visit ME! You can also tell Ronald what a prat he is. I bet even as you're reading this he's bothering me. I should just use my one ministry warning to seal his mouth shut! _

_Maybe you can sleep over the night when you come to visit. You can always stay in my room with me since I doubt you would want to stay with Ronald. Right now, I am grinning stupidly at the sort of things we would accidentally do, like accidentally sharing my bed. Oh, my gods I cant believe I actually put that._

_Oh, and never repeat what I am about to tell you, okay? Since, you are being openly perverted I will too. I can barely wait to find out just how tasty you are so, how hard do you like it to be sucked? –Smirking right back._

_You asked me how I tasted, well, when I read your letter I didn't know. I had never tasted myself before, but you got me all hot just thinking of you, so I tasted, and I have to say you'll most defiantly enjoy yourself. -Cheeky wink._

_You ever tell anyone that and you'll find Bat-Boggy-Hexes hitting you ten times a day every day at school till the day you graduate, and even then, I'll send them in the post. Yes, I also think we could just fool around. (Friends with benefits…? –grin.) _

_I'm glad Tonks has been hanging out with you rather than hiding under an invisibility cloak in the cold. When you decide to come over maybe you can bring her along too. You've probably been up to no good with her, haven't you? –Cheeky grin- how does she taste?_

_Also, if you were to ask me out, I would say YES! You taking me out to some mega expensive restaurant would be great, but I bet the foods lame. I have heard about those gourmet meals, hardly enough to feed a goldfish. You could cook me dinner. I heard you're pretty good at cooking. Ron mentioned it once and was making fun of you, but I think it's awesome, and he was just jealous. _

_You could use me as a plate, and lick me clean. –Giggles- I am being filthier than you now. See there are lots you do not know about me yet. You will be the first to find out what EVERYTHING!_

_Lots of love,_

_Kisses, hugs and affection, _

_A snog or two,_

_-Ginny._

_P.S. one last thing I almost forgot. I would be happy if you adopted me, and I became your little sister, as long as we get to do none brother sister things. Then I'll be happy, and saved from Ron's evil jealous ways! _

Harry couldn't believe it. Ginny had tasted herself because he asked her too. She was just a dirty little minks and a really cute one too. Rereading the letter he realised she had practically out right told him that she wants him to take her virginity, and who was he to deny her what she wants?

Harry lay on his bed with a big smile on his face trying not to laugh at what Ron had done, and the fact he had pissed Ginny off so much she was calling him Ronald even in a letter. He will have to have words with 'Ronald' about mistreating HIS Ginny.

_So Gin thinks of me that way, _he grinned at the thought of sharing her bed. Though, he doubted very much that her parents would let him share her room let alone her bed.

_Not that we would ask permission. The thought of asking something like that from Mrs. Weasley is creepy! I will find away, maybe bring Ginny here, or sneak into the Burrow with only Ginny knowing that I'm there._

Harry got up and sat at his desk after adjusting his growing bonner and trying not to think dirty thoughts. He spent the next hour writing out a reply, and then sealing it and sending it back to Ginny along with a spare Occlumency and Legilimency book. He discovered he had bought two by mistake. It was just him compensating for being so stupid as to have not bought one last year.

He then spent the next five hours or so meditating and creating his Occlumency shields. He discovered molding his magic in his mind was rather easy, and was really wanting to punch Snape for being a think, idiot. Though, honestly Harry believes Snape wasn't trying to teach him as none of Snape's defense methods were in his book.

Harry looked at his bedroom clock seeing that it was four thirty in the afternoon, decided to go down stairs to get some lunch. He was also very curious to see what had happened to Dudley.

Grabbing his wand holster he bought in Diagon Alley he strapped it to his left forearm and placed his wand in it, in perfect view to see how pissed off he can make his aunt and uncle. If they even notice... sometimes they can be so oblivious an alien could land in the garden and enter the house naked and they wouldn't notice.

Arriving in the kitchen he almost broke down to laugh. His cousin had one arm and both legs in plaster, and his head in bandages. Harry hadn't thought his cousin would be that hurt, but Harry didn't care one bit. He was surprised, but he just didn't.

"What happened to him?" Harry asked drawing their attention to him as he kept a straight face thanks to the little he's learnt to control himself from his Occlumency book.

His aunt sniffled a bit before answering. "He had a little accident," she said with a sugary voice that just couldn't top the way Umbridge talks to people.

Harry frowned in false curiosity. "Really…?" he said in fake surprise. "What happened to him?"

"That's none of your business boy," his uncle suddenly barked starring at Harry with nothing but contempt and hate. Harry just shrugged nonchalant as he saw something of interest on the back of the folded local muggle newspaper, on the table, next to where Dudley was sitting. So he quickly snatched it up and left the room reading the ad, amused that Dudley flinched.

Ignoring his uncles' shouts for him to return his newspaper, Harry exited through the front door, reading the article for a marshal arts school that is starting up at the local gym. The courses are three hours a day Monday to Friday from five to eight pm during the holiday, and they start today.

He decided he would go down there to check it out since it was Tuesday. He had about twenty minuets to walk there. He quickly undone his shirt sleeves and pulled it over his wand and holster. He could feel that someone was following closely, hidden from sight and did not want any trouble. So if he were going to have a sheep follow, he thought he might as will have a chat.

Taking a guess he called out the first name that came to mind. "Moody!" There was no response, but he was sure it was him because he couldn't hear foot steeps, and normally he could because most of his stalkers were very inept at it. Tonks being the worse, but she's at work anyway. It was quite funny that a none invisible muggle Special Agent could do better.

Therefore, it had to be the man with a wooden leg, with a silencing charm to cover up the 'clunk clunk.' Harry stopped suddenly, and reached out grabbing thin air and pulled an invisibility cloak off none other that, Mad Eye Moody just as he figured.

Moody stood still in shock caught so easily by surprise for a moment before he gave a bark of laughter. "How'd you know it was me anyway?"

Harry just chuckled shaking his head. "Trade secret Moody…. trade secret…" he said smirking. It's not exactly hard once you know who your stalkers are.

"You know, you aren't supposed to be talking to your gauds," Moody growled but looked as if he really didn't give a damn.

"Do I pay you?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No."

"Then who cares?" he asked the scared old auror shrugging.

"Well Dumbledore will," the auror chuckled as Harry had a look that said he did not give a crap. "The old codgers all ready in a bad mood because Tonks stayed with you all night for the past two."

Harry shrugged smiling smugly. "Well he doesn't think about my mental needs. You know I'm not opposed to having you stop by for a cup of tea and a chat."

Moody chuckled as Harry continued on his way to the gym with Moody right beside him, and handed the Auror back his invisibility cloak. "So where are we going?" Moody asked, finally letting his curiosity be known.

"Oh, there's a gym not to far from here," Harry said with a shrug. "I was thinking of taking some marshal arts course. It's just started, and I figured with the whole Voldemort thing, it doesn't hurt to get into shape."

The old ex-Auror looked pleased. "Good to hear you're taking and interest in self defense… most wizard's don't think its necessary."

"Well that's because they rely too much on magic," Harry said shrugging. "Most wizards are idiots with their heads shoved up their own arses."

Moody's bark like laugh sounded while he nodded in agreement. "Not wrong there kid, not wrong at all."

"Hey?" Harry suddenly asked looking at Moody. "I don't suppose you have any books that Dumbles would not want me to have that I could borrow, do you?"

Alistor Moody looked surprised for a moment before he grinned and nodded that he did. "Yeah I think I can lend you a few books if you want."

Harry smile and nodded. "Thanks," he replied as they reached the entrance to the gym. "Well, see you later," Harry finished as he walked into the gym while Mad Eye checked the cost was clear and disappeared under the cloak.

Harry approached the reception desk in the foyer where a young fit blonde woman sat to greet people. "Hi" he smiled at her. "I'm here about these marshal arts lessons," he said indicating the news paper ad.

"Oh, okay," she said with a dazzling smile. "The first lesson is free, so down the hall and it's the third door on the left."

"Thank you," he nodded and then headed to the place she indicated, reaching the right door he opened it to find it empty except for two men, one looked to be in his sixties and the other thirties.

Walking in both men turned to him smiling. "Hello" Harry said politely nodding his head. "I'm here to see about these marshal arts lessons."

"Well, it's nice to meet you young man," the older of the two greeted shacking his hand. "My names David and this is my son Duncan." Harry shook the younger blokes' hand. "You're the first to arrive so why don't you get changed there's ten minutes left until the start."

"Oh, right, so where can I buy one of those gi things?" he asked gesturing theirs.

"I'll take you," Duncan said with a grin as he led the way. "There's a shop-ish type place upstairs. They don't close till six so we're fine."

_**To Be Continued…**_


	8. Episode VIII: Harry the Werewolf Payer

_**Revealed Player**_

_**Episode VIII**_

_**Harry the Werewolf Payer**_

Ginny Weasley was just sitting by the fire in the sitting room of the Burrow staring unseeing at a romance novel in her hands. It's a muggle book about some odd girl with no self esteem and with less backbone than a jellyfish falling in love with some sparkling vampire. Its quite stupid, everybody knows vampires don't sparkle in the light, most can't even go out during the day without either bursting into flames and then dust or being really ill. She wondered whether these vampires are based on those that can go out in the sun or whether the author just made crap up.

Though, odd, and incorrect portal of vampirism a side, its semi-interesting, and she likes Alice, and if Bella got a clue she would be so much better… maybe Bella and Alice should be together rather than some douche 'vampire' stalker. She conveniently forgot she has semi-stalked (spied) on Harry at school, and even when he had stayed at the Burrow and Grimauld Place with her and her family.

However, shaking those thoughts away, she was really plotting her Brother Ronald's death. He still won't stop pestering her about her correspondence with Harry. _It's none of his business who I talk too or write too!_

Though, to make matters worse, and to piss her off more he went and told Dumbles about it, and in turn Dumbles asked her father to bring him that letter. However, when Ginny said even if she was willing to hand it over that nobody else is able to read it because of the eyes-gate seal.

Her father looked quite pleased about that. She suspects her dad is just bored of Dumbles getting his own way with everything. She has to agree, it can be highly annoying. The Old dude just needs a girlfriend… or boyfriend, and then maybe he'll leave everybody else to their own private lives.

She was startled from her thoughts as a snowy white owl landed on her shoulder. She smiled as she recognized Hedwig, Harry's owl. She had not expected a return letter this soon. She stroked Hedwig and thanked her as she dumped Fred's book on the table beside her. If she feels like it she'll finish it another day.

She quickly went upstairs to her room before Ronald saw her with another letter. Ginny locked the door as she removed the letter and a small package from Hedwig's leg. The owl went to her desk, stole a treat, closed her eyes and went sleep.

Ginny smiled as she placed the package on the desk next to the bird to open after she read her letter. She looked over the beautiful seal, which semi-aroused her just thinking about Harry.

Ginny lay down on her bed, lifted up her skirt, and pulled her panties off so she did not soak them like the last three pairs. She then started to rub herself softly, ready for after she had finished her letter. She was already quite damp from thinking about him writing her. She slowly slid her middle finger in to check the true dampness, and she then slid it out and sucked it clean.

_Dam, I'm addicted to tasting myself. I'm bloody sick, but it just tastes so sweet and juicy. I cannot help myself. Umm… delicious!_

She sighed, trying to resist tasting some more but failed, putting her finger back in she then tasted again. She did that repeatedly several more times before she finally opened her letter and began to read.

"_Dearest, Gin,_

_I am defiantly going to have to come by your house Saturday. If only for that snog, hugs and kisses. Though, sharing your bed does sound like excellent use of our time, and if you ask nicely, I will show you why my tongue is better than your fingers. If you want I'll be only too thrilled to use my wand on you. I will even use both wands in you if we can find somewhere private enough for a few hours._

_I am very sorry about the way Ronald acted I will have to make it up to you somehow. Oh, I know, how would you like me to kidnap you. Then we can get this adoption thing done so no one can stop us. –evil insane laugh- I am sure I could think of some excellent things we can do with our time together, see above paragraph. -Grin._

_I am glad you want to break the law with me to become an animagi, which should be awesome fun. We'll both be super awesome animals. We'll be Legendary! _

_The book that I sent you is for Occlumency and Legilimency… please study Occlumency first, then if you want; try to learn Legilimency. The book will tell you what they both are if you don't know, but a word of warning, both Dumbledore and Snape can do both, and Snape is the enemy no matter whether Dumbles says he trusts Snape. _

_I do not! As far as I'm concerned Snape is a Death Eater! He is the enemy! Even if he really is suckling Dumbles he's still a dirt bag bullying jerk that needs to be put in his place! _

_So, you think you are filthier than I am. –Snicker. I do not think that is possible. The things I want to do to you. I am not sure you could keep up. I'm glad you've found something new to do while in bed alone though. I bet you do taste really good, if you enjoy it yourself, I can't wait to try it out for myself. I'll enjoy it straight from the source, you won't want me to stop you'll be having so much fun. –Smirking smugly._

_We can taste each other at the same time so we both get to enjoy each other twice over. Oh, and I'm not telling you if me and Tonks have done anything. That's for us to know and you to find out, if you want to know what she tastes like you'll have to taste her and find out for yourself. _

_I'll stop here, just remember, when you're pretty little fingers go south down that gorgeous body of yours, think of me travelling deep inside you, tongue or wand you decide. -Grin. _

_(Friends with benefits, I like that.) I will defiantly have to try eating off you. –tongue wiggle. _

_Love,_

_Kisses, Hugs, Snogs, going lower…,_

_-Harry._

_Live Free-Die Free- _

_(Can you please let Hedwig have a rest before sending her back? I do not want her to pass out and fall to her doom, thanks love.)"_

Ginny lay back on her bed with a wide smile, trying not to giggle. She let fantasies of what Harry should do to her running wild in her head. Her hand automatically returned to her crutch. She slid her finger in several more times tasting herself after each dip.

_Why do my juices have to taste so good? Girls my age are not supposed to taste their selves. They're supposed to try pot or alcohol. _

She sighed with joy as she finally settled her fingers down between her legs. She will just have to finish her tasting after she is finished herself off, and then there will be a lot more juice. Nervous butterflies squirmed in her stomach. She was scared that Harry was actually going to go down on her, yet she was going to let him and she could not wait.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Harry was just coming out of the gym after having a very interesting first lesson. Those people were defiantly weird. They kept using slang that just did not fit right with their age. Then there was that third bloke who showed up halfway through, he was just a grumpy git, and the suit he was wearing looked very expensive.

Also, his goatee just looked wrong on him somehow, and for some weird reason; Harry felt like he should know him from somewhere. He just could not think where, and it seemed like Duncan and David revered him for some reason. Though, he didn't stay long, he stared at Harry for a couple of minutes, creeping him out, and it just seemed weird that he showed up minuets after David got a glimpse of his wand strapped to his forearm, but he just shook it off as coincidence.

Though coincidence or not that weird black phone he was playing with made him almost leave; when the man in the suit pointed it at him discreetly while he appeared to be making a text. Harry believed he was now going insane, even being overly jumpy of muggle businessmen.

Harry was deeply impressed by two of the other students, though; who he had to admit were brilliant; one guy about twenty one with shoulder length black hair, by the name of Richard, and the other about twelve or thirteen with short black hair, Jason. Both of them showed off acrobatic and martial arts stunts Harry found very difficult to believe anyone could pull off. He thought they might be acrobats or something, or just real fitness nuts.

There really were not many people in the class, and when it came to pairing off to do some of the exercises and movements, Harry was lucky enough to be paired with, Richard. He seemed to be a better teacher than either David or Duncan. Though Harry was not going to tell anyone that, he did not want them to feel bad, even if they are weirdoes?

Also, it seemed weird that Duncan and David said they were from up north when neither of them had northern accents. In fact they didn't have an English dialect at all. Though, that didn't mean much nowadays. Maybe he was just reading too much into things. His life is always full of mysteries. He was probably looking for something, where there is not anything. He was just getting board. He had not been attacked for a few days'.

He had decided after the class that he will take the lessons and paid for four weeks of lessons already and had a shinny new membership card. _Though knowing my luck, I will use hardly any of them. _He was hopping that he could be Richards's class partner every lesson since he will learn more from him.

Harry had exited through the gyms back door, not really wanting to be followed, and removed the tracking charms Moody obviously placed on him earlier. He said his farewells and see you laters to Richard and Jason who he got on well with. He likes them. He hopes they can maybe become friends, and then went on his way.

Harry had been walking a little while when he came to a quant little bar. He was hot, thirsty and tired from all the exercise he had recently been through, so decided he would get a drink of coke and have a rest in the bar.

In addition, he had a weird feeling that he was being followed. Though; it seemed different to how it felt when it was Moody or one of the others that were usually following him. It was definitely none magical. He can practically sense magic when it's in the air, but this is not. He sighed shaking his head.

_Its probably just a cat or something_, he thought to himself not realising how close and far away that thought was.

He thought he would just stay in the bar for a short while, and that it was probably just his imagination and tiredness. He was probably becoming as paranoid as Moody. _Constant Vigilance! _He chuckled to himself imagining fifty years down the line, him with a wooden leg; purvey x-ray eye and a severely scared face.

_Though the purvey eye would be cool. I bet Superman's a perv with his! Well OK, not Superman, but maybe Supergirl, she looks like she might be less constraint!_

Walking in he noticed only a few people there this early, but there was a very good looking, if very pale black haired young woman, a few inches shorter than him sitting at the bar with a glass of blood red liquid. He also noticed a few iffy looking characters, so not wanting to be near the freaks he sat next to the woman at the bar.

"What can I get you?" The bar tender asked gruffly.

"Just a cold coke please," he said smiling slightly.

The bar tender laughed, but still looked annoyed. "Don't sell kids drinks, pick again."

"Okay," Harry replied, not smiling at all now. "I'll have a beer then," he said eying the man in suspicion. His eyes flicking about he realised that he could sense traces of magic all over the place.

"That's more like it," the asshole behind the bar said pouring him a pint and slamming it down in front of him; then walking away to chat to another customer further down the bar. _That twat sells kid's alcohol, I must remember this place._

Harry turned to the woman next to him. "What's his problem?" he asked her raising his eyebrows.

The woman looked back at him slowly. She has red ominous looking eyes and fangs, with the red liquid on her very kissable lips that he now believed to be blood. "Maybe he just doesn't like you?" she asked with a raised eye brown of her own.

He looked her over and had to control himself. She's wearing a low cut red dress, but it is obvious she hasn't seemed to have washed it, or herself in a while, but being what she is, although looks a little dirty doesn't sweat like humans.

"Are you serious? I thought I was very likeable," he replied as she put her hand on his neck, stroking it to his cheek and tilting his head to the side, and leaned in only to find Harry's wand pressed to her throat. "Now if you want to suck on me you should be going a lot lower," he said with a cheeky smile as she backed up. He removed his wand since she is only an average vampire. Sure, she's most certainly very strong but he's sure he can take her, hopefully. Though, he's sure she won't try that crap again, but she looks thirsty.

He continued watching her and made the observation that she can barely get by. She was certainly living rough, and he felt a little sorry for her. He doesn't care that she's a vampire; and most of them had never had a choice just like Remus Lupin never had the choice to be a lykan. So he can understand that sometimes there is no choice. It's sad, which is why he feels sorry for this woman… plus she IS smoking hot!

"Cant blame a girl for trying," she shrugged. "Its not every day a human walks in, I didn't know you were magic."

"I thought Vampires bought their blood nowadays?" he asked looking at her glass. He knows she's probably got hardly any money to afford it, so he's fishing for her. He's never thought about picking up a girl in a bar before. After all he is too young to be drinking in a bar.

She looked back as him a little uncomfortable. "Yes well. I can't really afford enough to keep me at full strength. I've been through some hard times of late."

"So what's your name?" Harry asked changing the subject. Talking about money problems always seems to be uncomfortable for the Weasley's so he figured the same would be true for her too. It doesn't just take people to feel shame and too prideful.

She was just about to answer when the door opened and three men walked in looking menacing. Seriously, they just looked like they came in to start trouble!

All three men looked like, and reminded him of someone he knows. He couldn't quite think who at that moment, but they looked tired and haggard, and quite sickly. Yet, at the same time they looked fairly strong.

The other customers all eyed them warily, and didn't move as the conversations all died down to nothing. It reminded Harry of those Westerns when the villains walk into a saloon.

"Claire!" the lead man growled upon seeing her, striding over, his amber eyes fierce with hate. "You still owe us fifty Galleons!"

Harry looked to the vampire babe to see she watched them with caution, and held back some fear. He couldn't tell what was going on apart from her owning some jerks some money. Harry felt like kicking their asses for being such uncouth twats.

"I-I don't have it," she answered trying not to let her fear show. "Please just a little more time?" she asked in hope.

Harry was feeling quiet sorry for the pretty vampire. She could almost be a princess. _My Vampire Princess… maybe I've read too many manga's. That line seems right out of one of those books. _

"No! Times up you stupid bitch…!" He grabbed her by the throat before she could react, pulling her from her stool. "I guess we'll just have to sell you as a fuck toy until your debts clear, and if your lucky we wont dust you!" he barked out laughing with his buddies.

Harry got up in that second and hit the bloke with a disarming spell that made him drop her to the floor and go crashing into a table with a groan. He climbed to his feet as Harry kept them at bay with his wand.

"That is no way for a gentleman to treat a lady!" Harry commented offhandedly. "If you guys have a problem with her, you now have a problem with me!"

All three men looked at him in surprise for a moment. "Do you know what she is, wizard?" their leader asked with a growl.

"Yeah, she's a vamp, and by your tired appearances you're either over worked or werewolves," he replied, realising why they reminded him of someone. They look semi-Ill just like Remus Lupin does with the full moons approaching. If he's right, the full moon is today.

The man laughed. "So you'll help a Vampire, foolish little boy!" he retorted laughingly. He seemed to think that a wizard helping a vampire was silly, and maybe it was, but Harry doesn't go by the book.

"Yeah, so what!" he retorted with a shrug. "Just tell me how much she owes you so I can pay her debt, and not have to kill you. After all, the ministry does have such bullsed up laws for 'half breeds' that I could get away with it too!"

The wolves weren't laughing now as they could sense his intent. "Two grand boy…! You should think yourself lucky, but like a brat like you… huh?" he trailed off in shock as Harry threw a wad of notes at him, which he caught in shock.

"Get lost, losers, or the next wad goes to the assassins hired to slay you!" Harry spoke with a frosty calm as the leader counted out the cash with a sneer.

"Think yourself lucky bitch!" the leader hissed out angrily. "Foolish idealistic bastards like him are hard to come by! If you had any brains you would take care of this one!" he finished with a dark chuckle before leading his men out of the bar.

Harry let out a breath of relief as he helped Claire back to her seat and sat quietly next to her as the chatter from other customers started up, most likely taking about the semi-fight that just happened.

Harry downed his beer with a sigh. "Fill us up," he said gesturing his beer and Claire's blood. The bartender took no time in doing so as Harry finally put his wand away and went to pay.

However, the bartender laughed and shook his head. "These two are on the house kid," he said gruffly. "I thought you were just some foolish punk, but you're aright in my books!" he said before venturing off back to some other customers.

Claire looked round at him. "Thank you," she said in a very small voice. "W-why would you do that?" She asked suspiciously. "Is it because you want to sleep with me?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

"Not really, but if you're that eager I'm game baby!" he answered with a smirk-grin and amused emerald eyes. "But don't get me wrong, I won't hold you too anything. I'm too awesome to be such a bastard!"

"Well, umm, thanks," she replied with a small smile on her ruby red lips, and he's sure if she could she would have blushed as she took a gulp of her 'drink' licking her lips seductively. "Those jerks just wouldn't give me a change to find the money! I guess… I'll have too…" she said pausing and moving closer, pushing out her ample cleavage, which took a nice bit of his attention.

She actually purred in his ear, her cool, powerful tongue licking his lobe. "No… I want to pay you back," she continued with a soft whisper in his ear that sent a cool shiver down his spine. "It's not often that a hot young man with wealth and power falls into your arms. When I was alive my mother always said that if I were ever the damsel rescued by the handsome prince that I should at least have some fun with him!"

"Oh, I like your mother already," he replied with a smirk as he pulled her back from his ear licking his lips as his eyes turn from her cleavage to her lips. He then leaned in and eagerly captured her lips with his, their tongues soon playing a game in each others mouths for a moment before he pulled back.

"You can come and stay with me," he said, out of breath, the taste of her cold tongue on his warm one still lingering. "My aunt and uncle are just a couple of pathetic magic hating muggles so you'll be great company! It does get a little lonely all by my self."

"It so beats the cemetery!" she said with a smirk capturing his lips in hers.

"I'm Harry," he said kissing her again as he stood and finished the last of his beer, she drained her glass too. "Hey, barkeep, get us some blood packs to go!"

After buying enough blood for a few weeks the two departed the bar and decided to cut through the nearby woods. Harry would not have even noticed if Claire had not pointed it out. He was starting to wonder how he could have lived so close to all this magic and yet never noticed; maybe he was just as ignorant as the rest of the wizarding world. Then again, when it comes to magic its not complete ignorance.

He also felt that nagging feeling that he was being followed, again, but maybe it was just the woods they are quite creepy and dark, but Claire was guiding him easily. It must be awesome being able to see in the dark. Though, for some unknown, probably ominous reason there were no normal creature sounds, not even a lone bird, all he could hear was the slight rustling of the wind on the trees, and even that seemed oddly quiet as though waiting for something bad to happen.

Then they stopped in fright when they were halfway through the woods they heard a fierce howl, looking up they saw the full moon blazing above.

"Shit!" they both, said simultaneously. Harry knew he probably shouldn't have pissed off those lykan during the full moon, but he did anyway.

Harry and Claire were quick to pull out their wands and ready themselves for a fight. They stood back to back looking around. Harry could feel Claire behind him with some little growls escaping her lips. At least she can fight it without magic. He is not anywhere near strong enough so he held his wand tight. Not to mention one scrape from the wolf's teeth will be bad for him and not her.

However, he felt oddly calm and observant, for what seemed like an age passed and Harry had a weird feeling run through his body heart and soul, like his whole life had been leading up to this moment. No, maybe it was that odd adrenalin rush he's heard about.

He felt like destiny was calling him for some unknown purpose, as if this moment in time could define the future. He detected an odd feeling of power run through his body and blood. _The power that he knows not…? _He briefly thought. _Nope, that's just the fear of being eaten! I do NOT want to be werewolf chow!_

Then, it all happened so quick, a grey creature jumped through the dense foliage from behind a tree growling menacingly and latched its jaws onto Harry's right shoulder piercing its teeth through his shirt, skin and bone. Harry screamed out, dropping his wand as the large werewolf brought him to his knees.

Claire was quick as she smashed the creature in the head before breaking it's from left paw as she threw it off him with an angry growl.

The werewolf let go as it screamed in pain. Harry saw its blood around a wound that was slowly healing over while he held his shoulder. Harry was drenched in his own blood as he swung round and grabbed his wand, his vision blurry, he aimed. He didn't speak as he fired a silver light as the monster was getting up.

The light hit the werewolf and caused it to scream. It was drooling at the mouth as it roared and snapped its jaws in anger. His spell was holding it at bay, but Harry couldn't concentrate on anything more powerful, and Claire couldn't take the beasts head while it was in his barrier bind spell.

He knows that when a lykan transforms into the monster during the full moon they're really strong against magical attack, except more devastating stuff that Harry just couldn't think of while under the assault and his gaping wound.

Harry's eyes were shifting in and out of focus when something silver came spinning out of nowhere and sliced through the wolf's head landing in the ground next to him.

The Werewolf stopped moving and Harry let it drop from his spell dead. Harry fell back, dizzy lying on his back. He felt like he was going to die, his blood seemed to be burning, he was crying out in pain, his blood like acid under his skin.

_This is it, the end, the most feared Dark Tosser in centuries cannot kill me but a stupid Werewolf can, this is way unfair. _

Claire dropped to her knees by his side trying to help him. He was withering and squirming in pain. He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him, he felt like he was changing, he knew what he would be, and he knew what he would become.

"I don't want to be the wolf, help me!" he begged and before she even realised it she had moved she was sucking on his wound, trying to remove the wolf's venom before spitting it out and biting into his neck and adding her own venom.

He gasped as her fangs touched, mainly because he felt sore all over. She drank in a small amount of his blood before coming back up to look at him.

She used her long nails to make a small cut on her wrist. "Drink…! This will help; it will make the change faster. Please!" she commanded putting her wrist and bringing her cold blood to his mouth. He took it in and sucked and drunk the blood through the small cut in her wrist for a few minuets before his blurry vision gave out and he lost consciousness, his heart feeling like it was going to explode.

_**To Be Continued… **_


	9. Episode IX: The Deciding Future

_**Revealed Player **_

_**Episode IX**_

_**The Deciding Future **_

Harry had woken, his eyes flicking open. He felt pretty good considering how mentally and physically tired he felt. Though, it was probably the hours of feeling as if his skeleton was being ripped out of his asshole while on fire that made him shoot up to his feet panting for breathe looking terrified.

He patted himself down feeling himself all over from his arms, legs, face, and even his ass and dick. However, other than feeling exhausted, and strangely thirsty, like he sometimes feels after getting up after not having drunken anything the night before, but a lot worse, he felt quite well.

It's like the world around his was crisper, sharper, as if before now he had been seeing through a foggy plastic filter. He wasn't even wearing his glasses anymore and he could see better than ever.

It took him a moment for his mind to catch up with him. His eyes widened before he grabbed at his shoulder. His top is torn up, but the wound he expected to see were only a few tiny thin white lines. It was healed, which he found strange as werewolf bites never heal, even Remus still has his.

Harry frowned as he looked around, some soft rays of light leaked in through cracks lighting up some dust but he could see perfectly anyway. He was in some kind of… crypt if he isn't mistaken. He was surprised to see a broken mirror on the far wall and gaped, staggering back a few steps pushing his back into a wall as he looked at his reflection.

His eyes were a glowing crimson ruby colour with a weird animalistic pixilation, and his skin was now very pale. He reached up to feel his fang like teeth; they're white and deadly looking. It skin tone seemed to have a light blue/grey tint over it, and he gulped as he felt his chest.

"No heartbeat!" he muttered to himself with a sigh. _Though, I suppose it could be worse,_ he thought to himself as he took a deep breath to calm himself. He was startled as he smelt something weird.

"How are you feeling?" Claire asked from behind as he spun round. He had smelt her. She smelt odd, but kind of pleasant, it was nice. She was leaning up against the far wall with an amused smirk as he looked at her baffled. "You look thirsty…" she said as she pulled out a blood pack he remembers buying earlier, or whenever it was.

She threw it over, and Harry was surprised with how fast he moved in catching it, tearing it open and drinking out every last drop. It was kind of creamy feeling as it slid down his throat like milkshake. It tasted different to how he remembers blood tasted. It no longer had a metallic taste, but it was like, meat juice, but didn't taste like meat. It still tasted like blood, but he enjoyed it and felt better just drinking it.

He couldn't understand those contradicting tastes, but he didn't care as he looked back into the mirror to see the grayish blue tint fading slightly. However, after another two blood bags it had faded completely and he wasn't feeling as bad as he was, still tired, but some real rest should help with that.

"The turning hurts!" she spoke with a small grin. "I think its one of those few things we'll always remember. I was worried. It isn't everybody who can last through that much pain."

Harry snorted while rolling his crimson eyes. "It felt like someone had set my skeleton on fire while trying to rip it out of my ass!"

"Yep, that sounds like the right kind of description!" she agreed laughing. "Though, you're the first I've heard describe it quite like that."

"Why'd you do this…? You could have just left me to become…!" he asked, concerned. Neither cases were on his list of awesome, but he supposes vampirism is better over lycanthrope. He hopes at least.

"Y-you needed it," she replied shrugging. "I really didn't think about it much, but… I know it will seem selfish but I've been alone for so long I hoped for someone to be with who won't grow old and die," she answered him with a sheepish smile.

He couldn't help but give her a smile. "Hey, don't worry about it. It's better than being an uncontrollable monster a couple of times a month. Umm… I'm not am I?" he asked in concern as he though about his school books. "I mean, I know that the books at school are really biased towards things like this, but… won't I be all like… you know blood lusty?"

"I don't think so," she agreed shaking her head. "Sure, they'll be times when you think about it, but you'll be able to control yourself pretty well. You're not a Wraith Vampire so you should be OK!"

"Wraith?" he asked trying to think of that, maybe he should have paid magical creatures more attention in Dark Arts.

"They're, monsters that come from vampirism," she replied shrugging. "They have hardly any self-control, but at least they burn in sunlight so solar magic and stakes are fine to dust them, or exposing them to the sun!" she said shrugging her shoulders. "And not even those sun block potions can protect them. They're kind of like lykan in that they don't go out much, but lykan can choose lock themselves up, wraiths are more evil!"

"Well, that's good to know," he replied with a sheepish smile. "So, what are we…? Isn't there supposed to be three different vampire types or something?" he asked as he let his mind wonder to his text books.

She nodded with a shrug. "They're categorized as standard vampire," she said as she pushed away from the wall. "And demon vampire or ancient or even god vampire. It's nothing much, its just they have some freaky vampire powers that the rest of us don't. We all have speed and strength and super senses, but they have a few more abilities, other than that we're nearly the same. Though, for some reason they seem able to blend better."

"I'm one of them aren't I?" he asked knowing he couldn't just be a normal human he isn't going to be a normal vampire.

She grinned laughingly. "Yeah, it looks that way… I've met a few. Though, I think they're either dead or. Well, I don't much care, but you have that same look that I doubt a human's eyes could see. I don't think most vampires would notice just looking at you unless they were trying to see it."

"Well, that's good… how long have I been out?" he asked keeping from the gaps where the sunlight came in.

"About sixteen hours," she said with a shrug. "It was so quick because I had to bite you a lot more to overcome the werewolf venom with my own, and I fed you my blood too, to help speed up the transformation!"

He groaned as he looked back into the mirror. "Will my eyes return to normal?" he asked looking at his creepy crimson eyes.

"Yes," she agreed pointing to her blue eyes. "In a few hours they could revert, teeth too, until you've gone too long without feeding, otherwise you'll be able to control it. It's different for wraiths. Their eyes will always be red."

Harry sighed in relief and grinned. "Well now we just have to wait until the sun goes down to go home."

"Actually, the whole bust into flames thing doesn't affect us," she answered surprising him. "It's just the wraiths. The ministry just makes sure humans think we do. I just feel sick in the sunlight, like sea sick. I believe you'll just feel really uncomfortable in direct sunlight. It's also not very good for our sight, which we can solve with some potions."

"OK, so where's my wand?" he asked searching himself before looking to the floor. However, moments later she threw it to him. He caught it with a relieved sigh and put it in his holster, glad it was not lost or broken.

She then raised some kind of boomerang shaped silver weapon in front of him as she moved closer, before looking to the blade he couldn't help but notice how much better she looked with his new eyes.

"This killed the Werewolf," she informed him, passing it over. She was holding it in a cloth as not to be touching the silver. "Silver is only irritating to us, but to lykan and wraiths a very good slaying substance."

Harry took it in his bear hand before she had finished speaking and was surprised it didn't seem to have an effect on him.

"It just came flying through the trees," she answered his unasked question as he took the cloth and rewrapped it. "It hit the wolf straight through the head killing it instantly. Whoever threw it saved our lives, but I didn't smell anyone so they knew what they were doing to hide, but then I was trying to save your life, well kind of…" she finished sheepishly as he gave her a look that reminded her he is kind of dead.

Harry had looked at the weapon appraisingly in complete and utter disbelief and astonishment as he folded the cloth around it and put it in his pocket. It was a hand sized boomerang, a bit smaller than one would normally be and made of what looked like pure silver rather than wood. It was also very sharp almost cutting through its wrapping, but the most amazing and unique thing about it was its design. It was shaped similar to a Bat, and had an insignia engraved into each side.

However, there was only one person he could think of that would use a weapon shaped like that, but why would is he in England, let alone Surry? It isn't exactly a tourist destination, and there really isn't anything that special about the place. Shaking his head in wonder, Harry shrugged and turned back to Claire.

"Shall we leave if we're not going to dust ourselves stepping out in the sun?" he asked as he got used to the idea of not being human. At least he gets the extra strength. It can only help with killing Voldemort!

Claire nodded pulled on a cloak and pulled on the hood to cover her face then threw another to Harry. "The sun may not kill but it's still an irritant, and we both look a mess too," she said making him look at himself again as he realised that he had forgotten how filthy he looked.

Harry laughed nervously as he pulled on the cloak and pulled up the hood before offering her his arm like a gentleman, which she took holding on tight before he pulled open the door. Harry was surprised that he and Claire instinctually hissed at the bright light before heading out.

Claire made him run as she started moving and Harry was once again awed that they made it through the huge cemetery in only a minute, but slowed to a normal walk as they exited the gates.

Harry had to keep up conversation as they walked as he smelt the humans. Though they smelt like food he didn't really have the impulse to go and eat any. It was just a thought that they're food, or maybe to him they smell nice, like they've been bathing in cookie mixture?

The two of them small talked about nothing really on their way to Privet Drive, which didn't take them very long as the cemetery, is quite close. Harry was glad to see that both of the Dursley's cars were gone which meant they were probably all out.

Opening the door with his wand, they both entered the house and climbed the stairs to his room where he shut the door and closed the curtains to block out the sunlight with a sigh of relief.

They then both removed their cloaks and sat on the bed, both revealed to be inside and not in the creepy crypt. Harry figured he would have to learn how to make some sun protection potions for future use.

Harry took a moment and pulled out the silver boomerang, unwrapping it, and appraised it once again. It is beautifully crafted and probably cost quite a bit for the silver alone, and even more to be made. Though, Harry knew without a doubt that this one would be worth a lot more than if he had one made.

Harry had never really thought about it before, but with all the gadgets and cool vehicles The Batman has then he would have to be very wealthy, or well funded. Harry had never really wondered who any of his favourite Superheroes really are before now.

He had often when he was younger wanted for one of these great heroes to come and rescue him from the Dursley's, but none came. When he was a kid and he had saw Superman on TV for the first time he had wanted to be just like him. To rescue people in trouble and he had wished he had Superpowers. So then he could have escaped his evil relatives and been loved as a Superhero, by people who could judge him for his actions, not what he was.

The Dursley's often changed the channel at these times when a Superhero was on the news when they noticed him watching, not wanting him to see them. He used to wonder why they would care that he saw them. These heroes were great and still are, but now he knows they didn't want him to get any 'ideas', because he has powers.

His uncle often called the heroes on TV freaks that should be exterminated, but Harry always' loved them, and still does, but his favourite was always' Superman as he was the first one he ever saw.

Harry had always' considered Batman an enigma, a mystery. He doesn't have any Superpowers yet he was still considered a 'super', and uses awesome gadgets and his intelligence, as well as some neat kung fu moves to bring criminals to justice.

Though, he always' wanted to be more like Green Arrow. Harry… well, just thought he was cool. He is similar to Batman… though minus the reported attitude problem, and he uses a bow and arrows.

Harry always' wanted to try his hand at archery, and Green Arrows arrow's do allsorts of neat things. Harry wondered weather he was wealthy too because of all his special arrows. Harry had always' dreamed of meeting one of these great heroes, and yesterday was the closest he had ever come. It brought a slight smile to his face as he rewrapped it and put the silver Batarang in his trunk then sat back down on the bed. Hopefully Batman wouldn't want his toy back.

The two sat in silence for a moment before Harry stood up and grabbed a towel. "Err… this is a bit embarrassing. I'm kind of still sore, and my muscles still ache, could you… you know, umm… give me a hand taking off my… well what remains of my shirt?"

She looked with a roll of her eyes. "All you had to do was ask," she said with a smirk. "Would you like for me to wash you too?" she asked hopefully.

Harry laughed as she helped him with what remained of his shirt, "I think I can do that for myself thanks, but maybe later. I'm really, really tired. Damn, I never thought I would ever say something like that!"

She laughed as she helped him off with his top. "Well, I need to wash too. I'm a little exhausted watching over you anyway."

He gulped as his top hit the floor and she completely stripped him, his member was responding to her stare before she stood up licking her lips. Not having a heart beat was quite favourable so that she can't hear what she is doing to him.

She smirked and let him take control and lead her to the bathroom, locking the door after he tried to calm himself as he turned on the hot water for the shower on. He then turned round, eyes wide as she had removed all her clothes and stood completely naked before him, her pale breast just calling to him, her nipples rock hard.

He didn't hesitate to flitter, bursting into crimson smog like bats with a whoosh. He reemerged with the surprised vampire in his arm, his lips on her throat, kissing her so gently as the bat-smog faded in seconds.

She groaned out as his mouth moved up to capture her lips. "Oh, god I thought you were too tired," she mumbled between passionate kisses.

"Yeah, well, tell my body that," he mumbled as his hands found her tight ass, and he finally realised that now he's a vampire too her temperature is normal. "I just can't wait!" he said kissing down her neck and throat, over her collar bone, kissing down to her perky, firm semi-large breast, suckling on one of her nipples.

She moaned out loud. "Oh, god, that feels good. I've been alone so long, oh, god that feels good!" she mumbled almost incoherently. He moved his right hand around from her tight butt over her thighs to rest between her legs, feeling her soft hair, and how soaking she is, his fingers rubbing her. "Oh, god, please don't tease me, please!"

He smirked as he looked up at her, his crimson eyes both creepy and so very sexy at the same time. He flicked his tongue over her nipples each in turn. "I guess this makes you mine…" he laughed as he gentle slid his middle finger in her. "My very own Vampire Princess!" he spoke as he trailed his tongue down her beautiful breasts, and down her stomach.

"Oh, fuck yes!" he was quick to agree. "I'm all yours! It's all I want… to have someone, to feel good, and never be alone again! I fucking need you, please!" she begged as he worked his way down her tight, firm, undead and delicious body.

"Three hours," Harry said tiredly as he and Claire was back in his room with the door closed, locked and sealed just having finished drying themselves off. "I'm beyond the point of tired," he said as he climbed under his bed covers Claire smiling as she climbed under with him, snuggling up into his arms, he held her back.

Harry smiled as he kissed her soft lip, his eyes have returned to their original colour now, and his fangs withdrawn. "Good night, babes," he said as they both closed their eyes, entwined and naked with each other.

He let his mind wonder to a bit of occlumency meditation. He may be tired but he knows now more than ever that he needs to keep his mind for himself. He doesn't need the crazy old man prying into what is none of his business.

Sighing contently, he continued with his occlumency shields. He realised because of his vampirism that his mind works faster so the exercise seems to be working easier. However, that thought slipped from his mind as he continued his training and falling asleep about half an hour or so later.

Harry woke up with a start, groaning as he heard banging on his bedroom door. He felt refreshed and stronger from his sleep and looked at his watch that read that it was three thirty in the morning. He saw, looking to his side he saw that Claire had also woken.

There was another loud bang on his door moments later. "Boy…!" the pissed off voice of his uncle came from the other side. "Get up this instant! There are freaks downstairs looking for you." He banged the door again.

Harry sighed. "Okay! I am up! Give me a bloody moment!" he said in annoyance and frustration. Can't people come by at a normal time, and not the middle of the night?

He heard his uncle yell something before slamming his bedroom door shut. Harry untangled himself from the giggling vampire, and out of bed when he realised he was naked and she was staring unashamed at him smiling suggestively.

Harry wondered why after not very much sleep he felt so strong. He thought he could probably party two weeks none stop, but pushed that off as a vampire thing. Though, he isn't going to let on that he is wide awake. He planned on moaning at whoever came to visit, which he figures is his right for being woken up when he would be quite content to continue sleeping.

Sighing Harry grabbed some boxers from his school trunk and some cargo trousers and quickly put them on. Exiting the room drawing his wand, he briefly saw Claire's goodness as she climbed out of bed. He wondered whether he could get Claire and Ginny to give him a show together sometimes before shaking off that thought.

Climbing down the stairs Harry saw some shadowed figures of people in the dark. "Who is it?" he growled out in annoyance. Though, really he could see them all clearly, he has to keep everything 'normal'.

"Potter?" asked a voice he believed to be Kingsley Shaklebolt. He would have known if they weren't all looking off in different directions like idiots expecting him to come from anywhere but the stairs. Though, the fact harry is nimbler on his feet now makes him quiet enough for them not to hear him coming.

"Yeah," he replied pressing the light switch at the bottom of the stairs to revel: Kingsley, Moody, Tonks and none other than Dumbles himself. "What in Merlin's name are you doing here at three bloody thirty in the morning?"

However, before they could answer, Tonks startling giggling and Harry looked round to see Claire. She had put on a pair of his shorts, a creamy coloured pair, and a blue tee shirt. She had a wide smile on her blood red lips as she stopped behind him, her arms wrapping around his neck, her hands stroking down his chest as she leaned on him, her hands finally coming to rest on his strong abs, her fingers gentle stroking a few small 'human' scars.

"Hello," she greeted them all in amusement. "Are these friends of yours, Harry? Wow, I had suspected you're 'the' Harry Potter, but really, this is wow," she said as if she cares but they could tell she doesn't. "But seeing 'the' Albus Dumbledore here in the middle of the night just proves I was right to be suspicious!"

"They're… sure… well Tonks is," he answered pointing her out and Claire unnerved them with a sensual purr, winking at the blue haired auror. "I really like her she cool, and has an awesome ass!" Tonks went bright red blushing. "Then that's Mad Eye Moody, and he's Kinsley Shaklebolt, they're aurors that Dumbledore has in his pocket," he said causing Dumbledore to frown in disapproval and Tonks and Claire to snicker. "And the last one is Albus Dumbledore, but you already seem to know that. He's a foolish old man who's favourite past time is manipulation."

Moody and the still blushing Tonks looked highly amused. Though, Dumbles and Kinsley looked indifferent to it.

"Well it's nice to meet all of you," Claire said licking her lips as she looked at Tonks. "Especially you Tonks," she said taking a deep breath. "Oh yes, I think you and I are going to get along like cookies and cream!" she spoke slowly, which caused Tonks to light up some more, but Harry could hear her heart thundering hard in her chest.

Harry noticed that Dumbledore looked as though he wanted to say something… probably about the girl Harry has hanging off him, and isn't so oblivious that he thinks it's platonic in anyway. He probably kept his trap shut in the hope of not antagonizing Harry anymore than he already has of late.

Claire smiled as she watched things going on, running her fingertips seductively down Harry's abs, pulling his back tight to herself so he could feel her breasts through the tee shirt she stole off him, and resting her chin on his shoulder, briefly kissing his neck. She enjoyed the way the Old Man squirmed uncomfortably.

It was quiet for a minute or more before Moody's eyes widened and he blurted. "Potter, she's a vampire," he quickly said going for his wand.

However, Harry had his wand out faster and Moody could only watch in shock as his wand was soon in Harry's other hand. Though, the others didn't go for their wands it was quite clear they were being cautious.

"Don't draw a wand on my guest!" Harry spoke, his voice more amused than angry, but it was clear he is threatening them. "As Dumbledore keeps saying this is my home," he said secretly glad that Moody hasn't shouted out the identity of the new vampire. Though, by the look of it Moody hasn't noticed this.

"But she's a vampire," Moody defended himself, but looking at the scene he's certain Harry knew, and that he doesn't care. He watched with a newfound caution and respect he didn't know Harry could garner from him.

"I believe Harry is well aware of that fact Alistor," Dumbledore interrupted even though it was not needed. It was just an odd thing human's do, stating the obvious. "But right now we have more pressing matters," he continued trying to get into Harry's head, but no matter what Harry would not ever let him get direct eye contact so he gave up trying. "Like where he was all of yesterday night and today?" he asked looking at Harry, and though Harry looked back he couldn't make contact. It was annoying.

"I was out partying," Harry lied easily with a shrug. "I met this beauty while out getting my funk on," he said with a grin while Claire and Tonks laughed.

"Very well," Dumbles conceded. He doesn't want to irritate Harry too much more. At least he knows that Harry is home again, and hasn't been gone for too long. "But you did just use underage magic; you'll probably get a letter from the ministry soon. Fudge will no doubt try to have you thrown out of school or thrown in Azkaban."

"Fudge can kiss my ass," Harry laughed as Claire slid two fingers in to his waist band and moved them round carefully, kissing his collar bone seductively, unnerving the three other men even more.

Though there was no way in hell she could turn him twice, or on for that matter while he was face to face with two old codgers like Dumbles and Moody, or even Shaklebolt in sight. "My wand has lost its tracking and monitoring charms," he spoke whimsically.

"Oh," was all Dumbles managed to say. Harry flashed him a smug grin. _Eat that codger muncher!_

Harry laughed again, and then growled out. "…'Oh'… is that all you can say? You could have given me the spells to remove them years ago, but you sent me back to my prison, for what? Because I defeated that corpse fucker like Voldetosser…?"

Dumbles gulped realising he had been once again been out maneuvered, and by a bloody fifteen year old. "I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't think about it. How can I make it up to you?"

Harry suddenly got a gleam of a plan in his eyes and his annoyance with Dumbles suddenly left as he smiled, bringing nervousness and some fear to the old fool. "You got a new teacher of Defense against the Dark Arts yet?" he asked as he stroked his vampires' arms.

"No," Dumbles replied slowly and nervously. It was at this point where Harry noticed Dumbledore had no twinkle to his eyes. Harry was finally bringing the Old Man down to Earth where the normal people live. He must have never expected Harry to rebel like an average muggle teenager might.

"Yes you do," Harry said grinning wildly as he put his hands behind him and ran them over the Vampires legs, feeling their silky smoothness. She continued to stroke in his waist line with a couple of fingers, and his abs with the other hand. "Claire, here will make an excellent teacher. After all, I'm led to believe she is quite old. So she must have a lot of experience with magic."

"But she's a vampire," Dumbles blurted out in mild surprise. He probably saw that coming, after all, he maybe somewhat senseless, he's still smart. He looked at where Claire's hands were on Harry, and Harry's on her, and opened his mouth to say more but changed his mind and said nothing, returning his gaze to Harry's face.

Harry smirked at his Headmasters crazy antics to win back his trust. "So you've had a werewolf, a Death Eater, and an incompetent moron, and even Voldemort teach it as well as an evil ministry lap dog. So now its time for a vamp," he said grinning triumphantly. "After all, so-called dark creatures seem to do best at it."

Dumbles sighed, and then nodded, conceding defeat. "Okay, very well."

Harry looked back and smirked at Claire as she showed her surprise. "It will stop the Minister from getting his hands on the job again," he told her before turning back to the 'guests'. "Now if you'll excuse us and fuck off, I want to get back to bed, I'm… tired," he lied the last bit.

Harry then threw Moody back his wand as they all headed for the door without another word, probably not wanting to get hexed.

Claire quickly rushed around Harry and grabbed Tonks' hand and pulled her from the others as they left. She quickly closed the door behind them with a smirk.

"You'll spend the night wont you Tonks?" Claire asked her knowing she would. "We wouldn't want you to have to go home alone at this time of night. It's not safe for a beautiful young woman like you."

Tonks smiled a little. "Thank you. It is awfully late and cold, and it's very scary and dangerous this time of night." Claire then led Tonks and Harry upstairs by their hands and into Harry's room.

Claire suddenly smirked at him. "So, how lucky are you right now?" she asked licking her ruby red lips.

"Very!" he responded with a dreamy expression. He drew his wand sealing the door and placed a couple of silencing charms around the room.

Claire smirked some more at his antics as she kissed him gently on the lips before pulling Tonks closer and kissing her too. Harry realise, yep, he likes watching too girls making out before they pulled back and Harry captured Tonks' lips next. She just ignored how cool Harry felt, not wanting to go there just yet.

Claire removed Tonks's robes as she and Harry pulled back, and let them drop to the floor while they both started to kiss more, their tongues lashing together and their eyes closed. Harry moved up behind Claire and slowly removed her clothes with a wicked grin.

He ran his hands round Claire's waist and her flat toned stomach and slid them down the front of her shorts; then gently but firmly rubbed her, feeling the moister start flowing straight away as she continued to snog Tonks. Claire moved her hands carefully around the young Aurors back along her bra; then unclasped it letting it fall to the floor.

The gorgeous vampire babe moved her hands round to the front of Tonks and squeezed her breasts while Harry continued to rub her. Claire started panting into Tonks's mouth as they kissed and they finally pulled apart. The vampire woman moved her mouth to the aurors beasts where she tasted them, sucking her solid nipples.

Tonks smiled as she held the vampires head to her chest, her fingers running through her silky black hair. Harry started kissing Claire's neck, pushing his crutch up against her tight firm butt, and sliding his fingers down the shorts, over her drenched slit inside causing her to moan out louder. Grinning, he watched her suck on Tonks's breasts. He had to admit, right now he is the happiest guy on the planet.

_**To Be Continued… **_


End file.
